Come Home To Me
by annielovesauggie
Summary: A/U: CHAPTER 14 POSTED. Annie and Auggie both work for the CIA as field operatives; he's the seasoned pro, and she's the green rookie. They've been dating a few months when Auggie is sent to Iraq and is blinded. This story is about their past and their future and whether or not they can navigate it together.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: The idea for this story was so kindly given to me by the wonderful and talented cherithcutestory2. I thank you sincerely for allowing me to write it. This is an A/U story. Annie and Auggie are both field operatives at the CIA and have been dating casually for a few months when he's sent to Iraq and subsequently blinded. Enjoy._**

"I don't want you to go."

Auggie stopped in the middle of shoving his clothes into the army green duffle bag and looked over at her, frustrated. "I have to."

"No, actually. You don't."

He resumed packing and then slung the stuffed bag across his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"Auggie—"

He stopped at the door and turned to face her. The look on her face was too much and he dropped the bag at his feet. "Don't' worry." He said as he walked toward her.

"Something just feels off."

She was looking down and digging the toe of her sneaker into the floor in an adorable way that stole his heart all over again. He gently tipped her chin up so that he could see those magnificent big eyes. "I'm good at what I do."

"I know." She whispered as she lost herself in the depths of his dark brown eyes.

"Besides, you'll be busy yourself."

Annie rolled her eyes, smiling. "Following a diplomat's teenage daughter as she gallivants around DC isn't exactly level one priority."

"There's more to it than that, right?"

"There's a possibility that she's meeting with some shady characters while she's here. Some hacker." She reached out and touched the soft cotton of his t-shirt, relishing the hard muscles underneath. "Actually, that sounds like something you should probably handle."

"I think you're more than capable." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her quick and hard. "I gotta go." He turned and jogged to the door, throwing his bag once again over his shoulder. He pulled open the door and shot her his trademark grin.

"Auggie—"

"Don't worry, Walker. After all, what could possibly go wrong in Iraq?" he laughed.

She swallowed about a million responses that rose up into her throat. He was well trained. The best of the best. Military and CIA. If anyone could stay safe on a mission to capture a known terrorist, it was Auggie. Not only did he have intimate knowledge of the operation, he also had elite military training to assist in the extraction. If she were being truthful, there really was no one better suited.

"Bye." She whispered at the closed door.

She turned and sunk down onto his red couch. They'd been dating about a year and she'd watched him walk out that door many times for missions that involved real danger, but this was different. Something didn't sit right inside her chest. She stood up and paced, trying to shake it off. Finally, it was time for her to head into Langley and begin her background search for this diplomat's daughter that she'd be shadowing for two weeks.

Despite her worrying about Auggie's safety, she also envied him the thrill and danger of his missions. So far, she'd done a handful of brush passes and some basic recon. She remembered the first day she'd seen him walk through the DPD. She felt like she was watching a movie star. He was walking purposefully though the DPD in his Army combat uniform with two more soldiers in similar garb trailing behind him. When he turned the corner and came toward her she felt herself suck in a hard breath. He was….gorgeous. She felt her cheeks heat up immediately and she quickly ducked her head and pretended to be deeply concentrating on her computer screen. Once he passed her, she peeked around the side of her computer monitor and watched him as he made his way up to Joan's office.

After he'd gone inside and closed the door, she realized the bullpen was unnaturally quiet for a few seconds, and then a buzzing began. It was like the air was electrified. She felt suddenly foolish; he was a CIA agent, not George Clooney. But he may as well have been. She caught more than a few female agents surreptitiously checking him out.

Annie sat at her desk and tried to watch what was happening through the small sliver of glass in Joan's office. Mostly, he paced while Joan sat at the desk. At the end of the brief meeting, she'd been stunned when the usually ice-cold Joan stood up and pulled Auggie into a tight embrace. She'd wondered for a moment if there was something romantic going on there, despite the fact that Joan was married. But Annie was gifted at reading body language, and she soon realized there was nothing more than genuine affection there. Hmm, she thought, interesting. It was unsettling, but nice to know that Joan had let at least one person under her titanium veneer.

Annie rose up from her desk and took a leisurely stroll to the water cooler where at least one other agent was present.

"Hey Beth." She said as she reached for a paper cup. "Who is that in Joan's office?"

Beth, an older woman that had just finished a year long data-collection mission in Alaska harrumphed at her. "Oh Annie, he'll break your heart."

"What?" She giggled. God, did she just giggle? She tried to school her face into an impassive mask. "Believe me; I'm not interested in any romantic entanglements. I was just curious. I haven't seen him before."

"I'm sure you'd remember if you did." She answered in a sing-song voice.

"Are you gonna tell me, or not?" Annie laughed.

Beth exhaled long and loud; a sure indicator to Annie that she most certainly did not approve of her getting involved with the mystery soldier.

"Name's Auggie Anderson."

"Auggie?"

"Uh huh."

"That's all you're gonna give me?"

"Honey, that's enough." She patted her shoulder. "Do yourself a favor; steer clear." She said and walked away.

Annie was a bit put off. After all, she wasn't a teenager chasing her crush. She was an honest-to-goodness CIA operative, and she wasn't exactly hurting in the looks department either. She had a shot; didn't she?

"Excuse me." A deep voice from behind her beckoned.

Annie jumped out of her skin as she spun around and came face to face with the dark brown eyes that would change her life.

"Oh, sorry." She said a little breathlessly.

"I just wanted to grab some water before I left." His slightly cocky grin indicated he knew exactly what effect he was having on her.

"By all means." She answered coolly as she shifted to the side to give him access to the machine. She watched as he bent down and filled up his cup and then his throat as he swallowed every last drop. He crumpled up the cup and tossed it in the trash.

"That hit the spot." He grinned again and winked at her.

Annie felt her mouth go dry. Did he just wink at her? Well, he certainly thought pretty highly of himself. She nodded and then walked back to her desk and used every ounce of willpower not to turn around to see if he was watching her. Thank god she was wearing her new (and tight) black pencil skirt with her brand new Louboutin's. They may have pinched her pinky toes, but they made her calves look amazing.

She sat down and shuffled her papers on her desk when finally she gave in to the compulsion to look up. Again, those dark brown eyes locked onto hers. She watched as he casually raised his eyebrows; as if asking an unspoken question. In response, she gave a quick negative shake of her head, but smiled as she returned to her paperwork. If the hero of the DPD wanted her attention, he'd have to earn it. She may be a rookie, but she was Annie Walker, damn it. She'd learned the hard way not to go chasing a man.

It was another month before she caught a glimpse of the mysterious Auggie Anderson again. This time, she did a double-take. He bounded though the office like a teenager on Red Bull, and he looked like one too. With hair longer, a t-shirt with some sort of tech logo, dark jeans, and bright blue high top sneakers, at first glance, she'd think he was eighteen—tops. It was only the eyes that gave him away. She'd seen that look in her father's eyes every day of his life. It was the same on every soldier that had seen combat—every soldier that had seen things that no one should ever see. Currently, his hard, flat eyes were flitting around the DPD, clearly looking for someone.

"Auggie." Joan's voice called from one of the conference rooms.

His head snapped up at hearing his name and he quickly entered the conference room and shut the door.

Annie had wondered briefly what kind of assignment he was working on, but quickly put it out of her head for now. She was starting a somewhat delicate op and needed to keep her head in the game. She was going to be posing as a student at American University shadowing a professor that was suspected of harboring possible terrorists coming into the U.S.

Two hours later, she decided to go outside and get some fresh air. She'd been studying hard so that she could infiltrate his class as a transfer student in his religious studies class without raising suspicion. She walked around the outdoor campus and found an old maple tree with the perfect amount of shade to sit under. She grabbed her iPod, put in her earbuds and then leaned back against the bark and closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there when someone gently kicked her foot. Her eyes snapped open and she was totally taken aback to see Auggie Anderson standing over her with that sly grin of his. Annie quickly pulled the earbuds out and wrapped them around the iPod.

"What are you listening to?" He looked so different from the last time she saw him, it was uncanny. Gone was the intimidating soldier. Now, he looked much younger with his hands shoved deep into his back pockets.

"Oh, just some jazz." She answered and watched a dark shadow pass over his face. "Not a jazz fan?" She quipped.

"It's not that…." He trailed off, turning his head to look into the distance. She waited, hoping he'd finish his thought, but he never did.

"I'd better get back in." She answered feeling a little awkward. She quickly got to her feet and faced off with him.

"I'm Auggie."

"I know." Why did she say that? She seemed to lose all her best spy skills around him. Whatever happened to playing it cool, she thought.

He smiled again. "And you're Annie Walker."

Now that surprised her. She felt a little of her confidence coming back. "Yes, I am."

"You look a lot different than the last time I saw you." He pointedly looked her up and down. Annie followed suit and realized that she was still dressed in her 'college' disguise: a AU sweatshirt, a slightly faded pair of jeans and ballet flats. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"It's for a—"

"An op?" He finished.

"Yeah. An op." She liked the sound of that. It made her feel like a real operative.

"Well, it's very convincing. You look no more than twenty."

She smiled broadly; very pleased with his compliment. "I could say the same about you. You look different too."

He looked down at himself and plucked at his t-shirt. "Yeah."

She waited for him to elaborate, but again, he didn't. She wanted to ask him a million questions, but knew that he'd probably say something official like "it's need to know," or "it's classified."

"Well, I'd better get back." She said again. She gave him a small smile and then began walking away; secretly hoping he'd say something more. She was about thirty feet away when she heard her name. She turned and watched him jog toward her. He had the easy stride of a regular runner. It was another nugget about him she tucked away.

"I'm not in the office much right now, but when I get back, let's grab a drink."

She waited long enough so he'd think she was actually debating it. "Sure."

"If you dress like that, you'll get carded."

She laughed. "I won't dress like this."

He only nodded in response and then walked backward for a few steps before turning around and striding toward the parking lot; bypassing the building all together. Had he come out here in search of her? Interesting, she thought. It certainly didn't mesh with the reputation she'd heard from several female agents in the building. Auggie Anderson didn't chase women. He didn't purposely mislead them, but he made it clear he wasn't interested in anything serious. For whatever reason, that seemed to be like an aphrodisiac to some women. A challenge to conquer. Annie told herself she wasn't going to get in line for that. She'd chased Ben Mercer around the world and in the end, he'd broken her heart. Nope. She wasn't doing that again. If Auggie Anderson wanted her, he'd have to fight for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see you know your way to Allen's?"

The deep baritone voice startled her and she swung around from the bar to see the mysterious Auggie Anderson standing behind her. It had been a month since that day at Langley when he'd scouted her out on the lawn and vaguely mentioned that they should grab a drink. She'd told herself not to hold her breath. He was probably just one of those guys that causally tossed that phrase around. Yet she _hadn't_ forgotten him and whenever she was in the office she surreptitiously darted her eyes around looking for him. Now here he was, looking completely different from the last time she'd seen him-again. This time he had on quite a smart suit…. dark charcoal gray with a matching vest, crisp white shirt and dark blue tie. Very handsome and she fought the urge to reach out and touch him.

"Hi." She smiled.

He felt himself relax immediately. He knew she had no idea how absolutely charming that smile was. If she did, then he definitely didn't have even a shot in the dark. He'd wondered if she'd be annoyed with his absence. After all, it was over a month ago that he'd mentioned grabbing a drink. He figured she'd probably had about a thousand offers since then. Now though, he felt pleased by her warm greeting. God, she was beautiful. It made his chest hurt. He'd thought about her every day since he found her under the big maple on the lawn, eyes closed, looking like she just stepped off the pages of college catalog.

"I'd offer to buy you a drink, but it looks like I'm too late." He watched her brow furrow as she swung around to look at her drink on the bar and saw an identical one next to it.

"The gentleman at the end of the bar." The bartender pointed and indicated a tall, well-built college kid.

"Someone follow you back from campus?" Auggie asked instantly on alert.

"I think so." Annie grabbed the drink and walked away from Auggie and down to the end of the bar. He watched carefully as Annie placed the drink in front of the kid. A short conversation took place and he smiled with appreciation as Annie, utterly enchanting, let the poor lad down. Finally, she turned and walked back to him.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine." She smiled and sipped her drink.

"You let a mark follow you to a bar frequented by spooks?" He said, instantly regretting the accusatory tone, but his overwhelming concern for her forced him to speak his mind.

She only raised one eyebrow at him as she set her drink down again. "I've got it."

Auggie bit back his reply. He didn't really know her, after all. He'd asked around, of course, but all he'd heard were glowing reports of her exceptional language skills and improving spy craft.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He asked suddenly, not sure why he'd asked her that.

Again, she measured him with those serious hazel eyes. He felt himself starting to sweat under her critical gaze. Finally, she said, "I'm hungry. Let's go to the diner."

Now _that_ he had not expected. He thought she'd either refuse his clear invitation to sleep with him, or she'd accept. He had never considered the possibility that they'd be eating cheese fries under harsh florescent lights at 1:00 am.

An hour later, she let him walk her home. He was charmed and surprised that she lived above her sister's garage. He sort of assumed that all operatives were as independent and unrestricted as he was. He didn't like his family anywhere near his professional life. Annie, it seems, was the opposite.

"She doesn't know." She answered his unspoken question.

"Isn't that hard?"

"Very."

He watched her eyes fill a little, but then they cleared.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Sure. This is a dangerous neighborhood. I wanted to make sure you got home safe."

Annie laughed as she looked around at the affluent and quiet community of homes. She sighed and waited to see what he'd do. She wanted to kiss him. She found herself staring at his mouth the whole time they'd sat across from each other at the diner. He told her stories of his childhood and college years. She noticed he was a little light on the details of the recent past, but that was the job, after all. Now again, her eyes were drawn up to that mouth and strong jaw. He seemed to be carved out of granite; so hard, so unyielding….but then he'd smile-and she was sunk.

"Can I call you sometime?"

"Okay." She said a little breathlessly. "I'd give you my number, but I'm sure you can get it on your own."

"Oh really?"

"Aren't you a master hacker, or something?"

"My reputation precedes me." He laughed. "I'll just go the old fashioned route, if you don't mind." He pulled his cell out of his pocket and took down her number as she rattled off the digits.

Now, neither of them spoke. The air seemed charged and he didn't know what to do with the moment. Every cell in his body wanted to kiss her, but some weird sense of propriety was taking over and suddenly a kiss seemed too forward. He would've laughed at the absurdity of it all if it hadn't been happening to him at this very moment.

Annie couldn't take it another second. She smiled and stepped forward; intention unmistakable. Thankfully, he received her signal loud and clear and titled his head down just as she tilted hers up and their lips connected.

He could taste the cherry coke she drank at the diner on her lips and it was, he knew instantly, a flavor he'd forever associate with Annie Walker. Her lips were as soft and sweet as he'd imagined. The kiss lasted only a minute, but it was enough. He'd felt it. He didn't think he'd know this feeling when and if it ever happened to him. After all, how do you know you're 'in love?' He'd debated about the ridiculousness of love many times with his fellow soldiers during his various missions in Iraq. Most guys were single, but the few that were married or had girlfriends just laughed at him. "You'll see," they'd say.

She pulled back and smiled at him again with that impossibly shy, but beautiful smile.

"Good night." She said softly as she let herself into her apartment.

He'd only nodded and watched her enter. Finally, only when he heard the lock click into place, did he walk away and back to the street.

xXx

Annie thought about that night as she sat in the visitor's chair in his hospital room at Landstuhl Regional Medical Center, waiting. It seemed like it happened in a different life. Now, she sat here and waited to see if that wonderful, brilliant, utterly amazing man would live or die. He'd been unconscious for four days. Four days. She'd sat there and watched and waited. At first she was convinced if he could just hear her voice, he'd wake up. She talked to him until her voice failed her. Then she sat and held his hand. Doctors and nurses had been in and out, but no one asked her to leave. They knew she couldn't. Apparently, he'd been conscious in the field, but then lapsed into a coma on the flight here. Now, he was too unstable to transport stateside.

Head injuries were the great unknown. His brain was too swollen to determine the extent of the damage. The damage…the damage… She couldn't stop hearing that word. His other physical injuries would heal, she knew, but it was still hard to look at his broken arm and various shrapnel wounds.

She suddenly thought of her grandfather. He'd been on a destroyer in the Navy during World War II when it was hit by a torpedo. He'd survived—barely. His body had been covered with flying metal pieces that had seared themselves into his skin. He showed her a scar on his flank where the field doctor had sliced a piece off of him. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall—for her grandfather, and now for Auggie.

Annie looked at the clock, knowing Auggie's mother would be here any minute. They'd agreed to stay with him in shifts, promising to call each other the minute something changed. Now, Annie rose and stretched.

"Anything?" The older woman spoke from the doorway.

Annie only shook her head. She looked down, trying not to cry. She was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder. Annie looked up into the dark brown eyes that Auggie had clearly inherited from his mother. The two women only stared at each other for a moment without speaking. There were simply no words.

Annie quickly gathered her bag and walked out. As much as she hated to leave Auggie's side, she needed to get out of the hospital. Annie went back to the hotel and walked directly into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes while waiting for the water to heat up. Then she showered for what felt like an hour. Finally, she wrapped herself in a towel and crawled into bed; exhausted.

Her dreams were erratic and full of flashes of missions mixed with the early memories of she and Auggie dating. It had been such a happy, yet stressful time. She'd been desperately trying to prove herself at the agency and she didn't want to seem like he was helping pave the way for her.

It wasn't easy being head-over-heels in love with someone that disappeared for weeks at a time, and when he did show up, sometimes looked unrecognizable. It was the job, though. She understood that more than anyone because she aspired to be doing exactly what he was doing.

She woke up twisted and tangled in the sheets. It was still pitch black outside. She lunged for her cell phone and was dismayed to see she'd only been asleep for two hours. Annie slowly extricated herself from bed and walked to the window. There was no way she could go back to sleep now. She figured she may as well get dressed and go back to the hospital. She knew the doctor was meeting with Auggie's mother tomorrow morning to discuss what comes next.

She pulled on her jeans and sweater, quickly wrapping her hair into a bun. She wasn't good in hospitals. The sight of blood made her queasy. She didn't like it there. She didn't like seeing Auggie there. He looked so different. So hollow; so far away. Annie grabbed her cell phone and flipped to the photo app and looked at the last picture she'd taken. They'd been sitting in his living room eating Chinese and watching 'A Fish Called Wanda'. They were laughing hysterically as they quoted the movie while finishing off two bottles of cheap red wine when she'd pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures. The first shot they were both looking at the camera, and then she'd taken a second shot and at the last second, he'd turned and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Now, the sight of the picture warmed her heart and simultaneously sent shivers of ice through it. Would that Auggie ever come back to her?

She walked in the light drizzle toward the hospital, pulling her jacket close around her. She jogged up the stairs; refusing to take the elevator, and came around the corner to begin the long walk down the hallway. She could see several people milling about down the end where Auggie's room was. Her heart began thudding as she picked up the pace. By the time she reached his room, she was sprinting. She grabbed the doorframe to halt herself while she desperately tried to see around the curtain that was blocking her view. A nurse grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"What happened?" She asked the nurse as the hysteria rose inside her chest.

"He regained consciousness."

_**A/N: Just the facts, ma'am: I'm not a doctor, nor to I play one on TV. I try my best with medical stuff, but if I get it wrong, please forgive me. Clearly, I'm deviating from canon in various places, so if you're willing to go along with me, I thank you for your leap of faith. Thank you for reading and for your kind, wonderful reviews. Each one is read with deep appreciation.**_


	3. Chapter 3

He was sitting in a chair by the window. That alone was a big improvement. After spending so much time lying flat, he had some trouble regulating his blood pressure whenever moved from a horizontal position. Now, she stood in the doorway and watched him. He was as still as a statue. She took in his hair, which was sticking up in all directions, but still somehow managed to look stylish. He had on a t-shirt and black flannel pants and slippers. He hated the hospital gown, she knew. Finally the staff allowed him to change into regular clothes once the last of the IVs came out. Now, she noticed a small square of gauze taped to the back of his hand with a tiny red dot of blood on it. His eyes were closed but she could still see the dark circles under them. He was so thin; even his usually tight t-shirt looked baggy.

Annie took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Hi." She spoke softly so as not to startle him.

His eyes opened slowly and she immediately recognized the telltale signs of drugs in his system in his glassy eyes and delayed reaction. "Hey." He muttered, closing his eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" She squatted next to him and covered his hand with her own; careful not to disturb the gauze. He didn't respond to her touch.

"M'kay." He muttered and then let his head drop backward so that he leaned against the padded headrest. Annie waited, but he didn't say anything else and appeared to drift back to sleep. Finally she stood up and moved to the bed and sat down. It was her new normal. After the miracle of Auggie waking from the coma, she came to learn that it wasn't anything like she'd seen on TV. In fact, it was painful, slow, and rarely did the patient recover totally.

After his blood pressure and respiration stabilized, he was shipped to Walter Reed where he was currently undergoing a myriad of tests to determine the extent of the impairment. That initial hope that Annie and his mother had clung to had vanished quickly. It had been apparent immediately that something was very wrong.

"Annie?" He called to her with slightly slurred speech.

"Yeah?" She was at his side in an instant.

"Did you talk to my mother?"

Annie frowned. She hadn't seen her yet this evening. "Not yet. Why?"

"Test results. I thought she would've called you."

Annie felt her heart clench. She'd been in the field this afternoon, trying to turn an assistant to a foreign diplomat. She grabbed her cell phone and realized she'd never turned it back on.

"What's going on, Auggie?" She grabbed his hand again and this time he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

He laughed a little. "It's permanent."

Annie let the breath she'd been holding slowly out of her lungs. She'd been combing the internet looking for similar cases to his since he'd woken up and told the doctors he couldn't see. There was hope that the condition would resolve itself once his brain had a chance to heal, but she knew that the longer it lasted, the more likely it'd be permanent. Now, confronted with reality, she spoke from her heart.

"I figured."

He swung his head in her direction and she could've sworn she saw fire flash in those dark brown eyes. "Really? Well, aren't you the smart one."

She felt stung, but knew better than to take it personally. He was clearly altered from whatever sedative they'd given him. "I'm here, Auggie." She leaned forward and rested her forehead against their joined hands. He didn't respond and she hadn't expected him to. Finally a nurse came in and announced visiting hours were ending.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She tried to allude to her mission, hoping he'd understand that she might be out of reach for a few hours.

"Yup."

xXx

Two weeks later, he'd gone home to Illinois with his parents. She'd watched them pick him up and bundle him into their Volvo for the long ride home. Home. He was going home, he'd told her. Rehab would be easier if he was near his support system. Rationally, she knew she wasn't enough. She was still running her long-term mission and had made serious headway with the assistant. She didn't want to bow out now, even if Joan let her.

"I'll call you." She said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Okay." He shifted his weight and pulled his hand back from hers.

"Auggie—"

"Don't. I don't want to have this conversation right now."

She looked at him long and hard. He was better, but still showing clear signs of trauma to his brain. He was right. This was no time for a conversation about the state of their relationship. Still, she had to tell him….

"I love you." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his middle, waiting and hoping she'd feel his arms go around her back. She didn't get the full embrace she'd craved, but he did move one arm and awkwardly pat her shoulder. For now, that was enough.

She waited until the car was pulling away from the building before she let the hot tears fall. They'd make it through this. She'd do anything….everything…. She brushed the tears away from her face as she walked determinedly back to car.

She wished she could be the voice in his ear; the way he'd been there for her during her last mission before he'd left for Iraq. Things had gone sideways from the beginning and she was seriously in over her head. The intel was bad, and she was improvising. The man that she was supposed to be buying the stolen documents from actually knew the woman she was impersonating and obviously knew Annie wasn't who she claimed to be. Annie grabbed the paperwork and ran for her life, running down street and street in the dark city, praying they wouldn't find her.

Her handler, Sandy couldn't keep up and Annie was so frustrated that she debated throwing her cell phone against the nearest building. She'd been hiding in the back of an abandoned store in downtown Cape Town, South Africa waiting for Sandy to get an updated map downloaded into Annie's phone when Auggie's deep voice suddenly filled her ears.

"Laying down on the job, Walker?"

She could hear the humor laced with concern in his voice and instantly smiled, despite the overwhelming fear coursing through her veins, knowing she was being hunted.

"I need a way out." She said breathlessly into the phone. She could hear Auggie barking orders in the background.

"Working on it. Are you injured?"

She looked down at the ankle that she'd twisted painfully when she stepped in a pothole while running in the dark. Currently, it was shoved into a high top boot and laced tight.

"I'm good."

Auggie noted the tight response and knew she was holding back. "Okay, we have two operatives working in that area. Can you wait it out? They should be to you in about an hour."

"I can meet them—"

"If you don't have to leave, stay there."

"Okay." She whispered into the phone as she watched a beam of light slash through the store front. She instinctively ducked lower. "Not sure about that…"

Auggie could barely hear her. "Monitor local chatter, now!" He spoke to the two agents sitting behind him.

"Sir, nothing on the police scanners, but there are a few emergency calls coming in reporting men smashing storefront windows in Annie's 20."

"Shit." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He grabbed the phone. "Walker, get out of there."

"Already moving."

He could hear the rush of air; indicating she was running. "Okay, where'd you go?"

"Buiten Street. Heading north, I think. Okay, now I'm turning right onto Bree St."

"Can you get to a car?"

"Not much to boost this time of night and there's no cover. Streets are empty."

"Go up three blocks, and then turn right. The post office will be on your right."

"Is it open?" Annie asked, confused. It was the middle of the night.

"Back door, then take the stairs to the basement. Friendlies are waiting for you."

Annie felt the adrenaline increase with the news that salvation was near. She could hear the sounds of tires squealing and knew that she didn't have much time. She needed to get to the post office without being seen.

"I can see it."

"Okay—"Auggie heard the rapid gun fire of a semi-automatic weapon in the background. "Walker—"

There was no response. He waited and listened to the sounds of car breaks, feet stomping and then the eventually crackle of her phone going dead. His chest filled with dread. He turned around to bark orders to someone; anyone when the phone rang.

"Yeah." He commanded.

"Sir, package is secured." An unfamiliar voice said. Auggie visibly sagged against the desk. He was about to speak when Annie's sweet voice filled the air.

"I made it." She said with ragged breath into the other agent's phone.

"Yeah, you did." He smiled, trying to keep his voice from noticeably shaking.

"I'll be home soon."

"Looking forward to it."

xXx

A week later, Annie finally decided to tackle the miserable task of closing up Auggie's apartment. She let herself in and reverently walked around; taking in the still air and unnatural quiet. She could feel his presence everywhere. She could see him standing in the kitchen drinking orange juice directly out of the container, or coming out of the shower wrapped only in a low-slung towel…or on the couch with his arm around her while they watched TV.

She touched the various surfaces and reminded herself again that he wasn't dead. He was still alive. She pushed the tears back and went about the business of closing up his place. He didn't want to deal with it, but he'd forcefully rejected his mother's suggestion that he terminate the lease and clear out the place. After a long, tense moment, she'd relented and Annie had agreed to go there and clean it out.

Now, she dragged a garbage can to the fridge and began empting the contents. She was finishing the freezer when her cell rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and felt her breath hitch when she saw it was Auggie.

"Hi." She said as way of answering.

"Are you working?"

"Um, no. I'm just…" she hesitated not sure if she would hurt him by telling him what she was doing. In the end, she decided the truth was best. "Actually, I'm emptying your fridge."

"Bet that's pleasant."

She smiled and felt her heart sing that he'd made even the tiniest of jokes. "Not too bad. Mostly frozen pizza and beer."

She inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm her racing heart. "How are you doing?"

"Fine."

There were several beats of silence that passed between them and Annie felt herself clutching the phone tightly. "Auggie—"

"Annie—"

Neither of them spoke for a moment. She had so many things she wanted to say to him.

"I miss you." She whispered into the phone and waited.

"Annie—"

"Don't say it, Auggie. Whatever you're about to say, just don't." She could hear the tears in her voice, but didn't care.

She held her breath and finally heard him exhale on the other end; long and slow.

"We should talk."

Annie closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want him to say whatever ridiculous thing she knew he was planning to say.

"I'm coming to see you. Okay?"

Again, the silence stretched. "When?"

"I'm working all week, but I can be there Saturday."

"Saturday, then."

"Auggie?"

"We'll talk Saturday, okay? G'night Walker."

She held the phone away from her ear as it beeped to indicate the call had ended. She put it down on the kitchen counter like it was the enemy; like the phone had caused the conversation to go badly. Finally, she pushed her feelings down as she found his bottle of Patron and poured herself a generous glass, and then a second. She finished cleaning the freezer and then sealed the bag of garbage and placed it by the front door. She turned around and took a long look at his apartment. She'd bring him back here, she thought. She would. He belonged here. He _lived_ here…and so did she.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie sat on the plane and read over the sheets of information again that she'd printed before she left on how to assist someone that was newly blind. Everything she read just seemed to depress her further. This was Auggie. He wouldn't settle for a life where his biggest challenge was keeping the floor cleared of debris or making sure his toiletries had braille labels.

The frustration of it all overwhelmed her and she turned to the airplane window so that no one would see her cry. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Every time she thought of Auggie, she pictured him strong and vital with that mischievous sparkle in his eye. After that horrible mission in South Africa, he'd been waiting for her at little airstrip when her plane from New York touched down. He'd watched as she descended the steps and began walking toward him. Their eyes had locked; she could tell even behind his aviator sunglasses, and he'd walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her off her feet. He hugged her so tightly that her ribs protested, but she couldn't even get the words past her throat. It was only when she was in his arms did she realize how frightening the situation had been.

"You're back." His deep voice had rumbled into the side of her neck. She only could nod in response. They'd spent the rest of that day and night in each other's arms. She'd caught Auggie staring at her on and off throughout that night.

"What?" She'd laughed when she'd caught him yet again watching her.

"I'm just happy you're here." He smirked as he went back to slicing up peppers for their dinner.

She said nothing, but wondered just how far of a departure this was from the 'Auggie Anderson' she'd heard all about from the rumor mill. He'd given her no reason to doubt him and his words and actions seemed genuine. For now, she'd enjoy the ride. There was no sense in bringing in her baggage from the past. Auggie hadn't let her down. Auggie hadn't broken her heart. For now, everything was perfect.

xXx

Annie shoved her useless paperwork into her carry-on bag and deplaned with the rest of the passengers. She followed the herd until the concourse opened up. Then she walked quickly to the first escalator and found her shuttle to the airport Marriott. She wasn't even supposed to see Auggie until tomorrow, but already she felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't think she'd ever been so nervous in her life; not even on her first day at the agency.

She checked in to the hotel and made her way to her room on the upper floor. The room was typical of airport hotels. Nice, but nondescript. She barely registered her surroundings anyway. Her mind was elsewhere. She unpacked her few items and then decided to take a bath. Maybe that would relax her. Annie let her clothes drop onto the floor of the bathroom and sank into a scalding hot tub of water and waited for the usual sense of calm and serenity that accompanied a bath.

A half an hour later, she gave up on the bath. She was only more on edge. Tomorrow, Auggie's brother was supposed to come pick her up and drive her out to the rehab center in Hines. She didn't think she'd sleep a wink tonight and couldn't bear it another second. She dressed quickly and grabbed the next shuttle back to the airport. From there, she headed directly to one of the rental car desks and rented a compact car.

Soon, she was speeding down the Eisenhower Expressway toward Hines. She didn't think. She knew if she let her thoughts invade, they'd surely talk her out of this plan, but instead she let her gut take her forward.

She parked the car and strode up to the double doors of the imposing building. Her courage waivered here. The place looked like a hospital. People in white clothing milled about caring for patients in different stages of recovery. It hadn't occurred to her that for many, especially those recently injured in military related incidents, blindness was one of several injuries.

She realized a woman at the front desk was watching her. Annie stepped forward.

"Can I help you?"

"Um. Hi. My name is Annie Walker. I have a…friend here…..his name is Auggie Anderson, um August Anderson."

Annie watched the woman eye her carefully and then check her watch. "I'm sorry, it's past visiting hours."

Shit, Annie thought. The entire time she'd been pumping herself up to come here, she hadn't considered that she couldn't get past the front desk.

"Oh." She started to retreat. "I'll come back tomorrow—"

"It just so happens that he's in the gym. He and Mark are having some sort of chin-up contest." She rolled her eyes, obviously amused by it.

"Mark?" Annie asked, hoping the fact that she didn't know Mark wouldn't ruin her chances of getting in.

"His instructor."

"Oh. Oh, right."

"Here's a pass. It's down this hallway, turn right at the end and go to the end of the next hallway. You can't miss it."

Annie picked up the pass and smiled at the woman gratefully. She clipped the badge to the hem of her sweater and began walking.

She made it down the first hallway and turned right as instructed. She knew she was drawing closer to him and with each step, she felt more and more like she was going to pass out. She chastised herself. This was Auggie. And he was working out, for crying out loud. Get a grip, girl. She balled her hands into fists and walked the last few steps until she stood in front of glass double doors.

She watched a scene unfold that seemed so pedestrian; so familiar, it almost was surreal. The two men had clearly just finished the contest that the receptionist had mentioned and were playfully slugging each other in the shoulder. Auggie had on a black t-shirt and shorts with a white towel slung around his neck. The man next to him, who she assumed was Mark, was dressed similarly in a bright yellow t-shirt and gray shorts. He was older and a good six inches shorter than Auggie, but looked very fit and clearly the contest had been close. They were both saying something she couldn't understand. She watched as Mark grabbed a water bottle and tapped the back of Auggie's hand with it. Auggie grabbed it and unscrewed the cap and then drank the entire bottle.

She realized she'd intruded on a private moment and was about to slink away when she watched Mark turn and look at her. He said something to Auggie that made his head swing around toward the door. She sucked in a hard breath and fought the urge to raise her hand and wave.

Mark walked over and opened the door. Annie was prepared to speak when he said, "Are you Annie?"

She nodded mutely.

"Come in." He opened the door and she entered the room which smelled strongly like the rubber mats on the floor and a little like sweat. She walked forward and stopped, turning to Mark. He looked at her but said only, "Aug, I'll be back in twenty, okay?"

"Sure." Auggie responded.

Annie stood where she was, unsure of what she should do. Part of her was afraid of him and part of her wanted to throw herself into his arms. She watched him turn toward her and put his hands on his hips.

"I should've known you wouldn't wait 'til tomorrow."

"I…I…"

He smirked now. "It's okay, Walker. I'm not gonna lose it if you say the wrong thing."

She felt the tightness in her chest ease up a little. She watched him walk a few steps to the left and locate a bench that had another bottle of water and a folded up cane on it. She swallowed hard. She'd been researching canes and logically knew he'd need one…or a dog…or both, but to see it in person….it made her breath hitch.

"Come sit." He sat down and patted the bench next to him.

She mutely did as he asked and sat down. She could see now that his hair was damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead. He looked better. His color was less gray and he'd put on a little of the weight he lost; although he was still too thin.

"I had to come." She said.

He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Look, Annie—"

Oh God. He was really going to say it, she thought. She looked upward, trying to stop the tears.

"—I need some time…I can't handle all this—and a relationship." He exhaled, unwilling to raise his head up.

She knew he was going to say that and she'd prepared countless arguments as to why that was foolish, yet now, realizing the full gravity of what he was dealing with, the last thing she wanted to do was burden him further.

"I understand." She saw him visibly flinch and realized he'd been expecting an argument. Interesting, she thought.

"I'm sorry you came all this way—"

"I wanted to." She said softly.

"I have no idea what'll happen…down the line."

"Can I…can I touch you?" She whispered. Now he raised his head up and seemed to make direct eye contact with her. It stunned her, but then she remembered reading that was common in people blinded as adults.

He took a long time to answer her and she was so afraid he'd say no. Finally, he picked up one of his hands and flipped it over, so that it was palm-side up. Annie slowly laid her hand on top of his and closed her eyes, relishing in his touch. She laced her fingers with his and held tightly. She felt him respond in kind.

"Auggie—"

"I can't." his voice was so flat; so stoic. "I'm sorry."

She leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She couldn't seem to move. Whenever this moment ended, it would be the end of Annie and Auggie. She'd get up from this bench and walk out of this room and it would be over…and she couldn't bear to let it happen.

"I love you. I'll always love you." She whispered as she finally picked her head up off his shoulder and looked at him.

He nodded once.

She rose and took a step away from him but then turned around suddenly and bent down, taking ahold of his chin and kissing him quick and hard; just like the last time he kissed her before he left for Iraq.

Annie stood up and walked to the door passing Mark on the way. She didn't care that tears were streaming down her face or that Mark looked completely stunned. She didn't care about anything except Auggie.

Mark whistled as he reentered the gym. "So that was Annie, huh? Well, you were right…she's a knockout."

"Leave it alone, Mark." Auggie got up slowly and unfolded his cane.

"Why'd you dump her?" He asked pointedly.

"Why do you think?" Auggie asked as he searched for the empty water bottle he'd left on the bench earlier.

"Um, I have no idea." He responded sharply, indicating he thought Auggie was nuts.

"I have no interest in turning Annie into a nurse. She should—"

"Oh man. What a tired cliché. I expected more outta you."

Auggie prayed for patience. Despite having his life blown apart, literally, he still needed to keep the covert details of his life a secret. How could he explain to Mark that Annie was an elite spy; running missions all over the globe and wouldn't have the time or patience to make sure her blind boyfriend didn't lose his cane or misplace his shoes.

"I need to focus on rehab. Annie doesn't need to be part of this."

Mark was silent. He could think of a lot of reasons a significant other should be part of the rehab process, but he could see that Auggie was resolute. For the moment, he tabled his response.

"Okay, let's head back to your room. We start bright and early tomorrow."

Auggie moved tentatively toward the door, his cane swinging in a small arc in front of him. "Well, at least the early part is true."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Just a quick note to say an enormous thank you for your kind reviews. Each one is read with deep appreciation. Also, I'm issuing a warning for *strong language* in this chapter. Enjoy….**_

It had been another long and frustrating day for Auggie has he tried to put the pieces of his life back together and learn basic living skills. He knew he wasn't giving it even half the concentration he could, but he couldn't stop his mind from wondering to what he'd began to call, 'the dark side.' That was the side that reminded him that all of this bullshit was for nothing. He'd never be a spy again. He'd never be part of an elite team again. He'd never have a woman look at him again the way Annie did.

With that last thought, he squeezed his eyes tight and refocused his attention on whatever Mark was droning on about. He tried to push the image of Annie out of his head, but the more he tried, the more she appeared to him. He'd begun talking to her in his head; like a mental diary. He couldn't talk to anyone aloud; especially not Annie, but in his head, he could confess it all. Right now, he let his mind reach out to her and talk to her from his heart.

'_I miss you.' _

'_I love you.' _

'_I'm scared.'_

They'd never spoken of love to each other until she'd come here, and confessed it as he was trying to break up with her_. I love you. I will always love you._ How could she love him? He didn't even know who he was anymore. One minute he was running a dark op, and the next he was a blind man that couldn't find the cap to the toothpaste. He felt his hand ball up into a fist and forced himself to relax. The overwhelming anger of the situation covered him sometimes like an inescapable blanket and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

It was a phase, they all told him. Shrinks, Mark, even other vets. It'll pass. It's a stop on the way to acceptance. They thought he was stuck in anger, but he knew that wasn't really it. Anger was a cover for what he was truly feeling: fear. How would he live? What would he do? Who would ever want to be with him? And the question he could barely allow himself to verbalize—how could he ever be with Annie like this?

"Anderson? Anyone home?" Mark's annoyed voice pierced through his internal monologue.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Auggie heard Mark's long sigh and braced himself for a lecture.

"What's going on?"

God, he was using his 'we're buddies voice.' "Nothing."

"You're checked out, man."

"I'm sorry. I'm focused. Let's do this."

Mark was silent for a long moment and Auggie wondered whether he'd let it drop or demand another heart to heart. Auggie didn't think he could take another one.

"Okay, your cane technique sucks. You're not sweeping in a full arc and you're still drifting to the right. Do you think you can manage to keep your mind on the task this time?"

Auggie was impressed with Mark's new 'hardass' technique. He had to hand it to the guy, he was patient. He figured he'd throw him a bone and pretend to respond seriously to his 'drill sergeant' voice.

"Let's do this."

xXx

Two hours later, Auggie laid in bed at his brother's house with a migraine that threatened to split his skull in half. He'd been cleared to live at home, but his parents spontaneous bouts of crying whenever he bumped into something led him to asking his oldest brother if he could move in with him. He was between divorces (again), but thankfully didn't live like a bachelor. Auggie, for once, was grateful for the man's OCD and total aversion to clutter.

He'd felt the migraine building but had ignored the early signs and subsequently, he was now suffering until the medication kicked in. He was lying as still as possible, trying to wait it out when he heard his brother's soft knock.

"Yeah?"

"Anything I can do?"

"Nope, but thanks."

"At least let me close the shades. The sun in here is bright enough to give _me_ a migraine."

Auggie heard the man walk around the room and close the shades. Obviously it made no difference to him whether they were open or shut, but as soon as the room darkened, he felt a noticeable difference in the pounding inside his skull.

"Thanks. I think that helped."

"Well, even if your brain doesn't get the messages, your eyes are still seeing that painful bright light. Can't hurt, right?"

Auggie grunted a reply as the man left, but it gave him something to think about. He knew from the doctors that his eyes still responded to light stimuli. What a crazy thing to have a working pair of eyes but a brain too damaged to receive the signals. Just another twist in the crazy saga, he thought.

Half an hour later, the medication finally kicked it and Auggie gingerly sat up. He still felt the rolling of his stomach and knew his balance would be shit for a little while, but for now, he was just grateful not to be in pain. He was just reaching for his phone to play some music when he heard the ding of an incoming call.

The computerized voice rattled off an unfamiliar number, but he answered nonetheless.

"Yeah?"

"Auggie? It's me." Annie's soft voice filled the air.

He felt his breath catch. He had realized how much he missed the sound of her voice. "Hey."

"Are you busy?"

He laughed. "No. Definitely not busy."

"I don't mean—"she scoffed. "I mean, I need your help."

He sat up a little straighter, "what's wrong?"

"I'm—working." She paused, letting him comprehend that she was on an op. "I think I've been made."

"Then get out."

"I can't. There's—collateral. Besides, I'm not positive."

"Who's your handler? Why can't they help you?"

"That's who I'm investigating."

"Shit."

"Yeah. That's an understatement."

"Get Joan involved."

"No. She told me to handle it."

"What's the plan?"

"I'm supposed to go alone with him tomorrow to some meet but I think I'm being set-up."

"Can you get out of it?"

She sighed. "It'll blow my cover."

"Well, if he kills you, it won't matter."

Annie was silent. He was right. "What do I do?"

"You need back up. Where are you?"

"Philly."

"I have a friend in that field office. Dave Acres. Tell him I sent you."

"Okay." She said with some relief. "He can be trusted?"

"Yes." Auggie answered positively.

"Thanks."

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me when it's over."

"Okay." The surprise she felt was clear in her voice, but she didn't care. She'd debated back and forth about calling him a hundred times, but in the end she knew he was one of the only people in the agency she trusted implicitly. Even as he ended the call without saying goodbye, she'd felt like they'd crossed some imaginary barrier. She smiled as she grabbed another burner phone to call the Philadelphia field office.

xXx

Eight hours later Annie still hadn't checked in and he had to force himself not to call Dave Acres and ask what the hell happened. The less chatter on the wires, the better, he knew well. He didn't want to tip off anyone to Annie's investigation. Besides, it's not like he could do anything about it, he reminded himself. He was currently in the kitchen making coffee. Thankfully, his brother had a Kuerig coffee maker that was blissfully simple to use, even for him. The only thing he had to remember to do was take out the little cup after it was done brewing. The last time he'd forgotten, his brother had spent forty-five minutes cleaning the machine of errant grounds, apparently.

He sat down in the family room with his coffee and turned on the tv. He had just found a Brazilian soccer game that seemed interesting when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly answered.

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's Dave."

Auggie was instantly alarmed. Why wasn't Annie calling? "What happened?"

"She was right. It was a test."

"Is she—"Auggie felt his heart skip a beat.

"She's okay, but this guy's up to his eyeballs in something dirty. She wanted to follow it down. Told me to pass along to you to that she'll be in touch."

"Okay. Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime. How you doin', man?"

Auggie hated the pity that had suddenly dripped into the conversation. For a brief moment, he'd forgotten why he was sitting in his brother's living room in Chicago in the dark, literally.

"I'm okay."

"Really? I'm glad to hear it. You coming back, or…what's the plan?"

Now Auggie was stunned. Coming back? As what? He didn't think they had a special department for blind spies. "Um, I have no idea."

"Okay. Well no rush, right? Anyway, I just wanted to update you about your girl."

"She's not—"he stopped himself. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it." He laughed. "I think I still owe you about a thousand favors."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Auggie laughed as they said goodbye.

Auggie tried to refocus on the soccer game, but he couldn't seem to stop the swirl of activity inside his brain. He wished Annie had checked in. He had a couple of ideas in how she could flush out her mark. He finished his coffee and got up to put the mug in the dishwasher. God forbid he left it in the sink—it might leave a ring on the stainless steel overnight. One good thing about living with his brother; it taught him to be precise. Precision and a good memory were a blind man's best friend.

He walked down the hallway toward his bedroom. He'd abandoned the cane here at the apartment. The layout was simple enough, and there was never an issue with unseen items lying on the floor. It made him feel more normal…more like his old self. He loved feeling like that, even though he knew it was a sham. It was just his way of pushing away the truth. He walked to his bed and immediately bumped into a laundry basket that had been placed on his bed. He let his hands trail over the items. Most of them he recognized immediately. Several pairs of his favorite jeans. Socks, boxers, a few t-shirts. He pulled them out and began putting them away. He returned to the basket and touched a sweater at the bottom. He knew it belonged to him, but the problem was he had one in black and one in gray. Which one was this?

He touched it as if somehow his fingers could tell him. He knew he could snap a picture with his iphone and an app could tell him. Or if he ever got around to properly labelling his clothing, he'd already know. But still, those things were _aids_. He didn't want an aid. He wanted to know. He wanted his fucking eyes to see it and tell his brain what color this fucking sweater was. He tossed the sweater into the corner and let himself slide to the floor with his back against the bed. He didn't know. He'd never know. He couldn't see _anything_. He couldn't see. He couldn't see.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie got out of the cab at 850 N. Lake Shore Drive and whistled at the imposing historical building. From her phone conversations with Auggie she'd learned that he was living here now in a two-bedroom apartment with his brother. She'd hinted that she'd love to visit, but he always seemed to have an excuse as to why it was bad timing. A quick search in the CIA database told her that Scott Anderson lived on the 8th floor in apartment D. She easily snuck in behind some other residents as they entered the lobby and peeled off to the stairs when she was safely past the front desk.

Annie exited the stairwell on the 8th floor and located the apartment easily. Now would be the hard part; actually lifting her hand up and knocking. Finally after a long moment, she did it and waited while nervously fidgeting with her overnight bag. After several minutes with no answer, it occurred to her that no one was home. She felt silly. After all, it was 7:30 on a Friday night. It was highly likely the brothers were out somewhere. Auggie had been out of the hospital for over four months now, and was steadily improving. She'd been foolish to come hear unannounced. Well, she had her room at the Marriott reserved all weekend, so maybe she'd try again tomorrow after calling him first. She turned her small rolling suitcase around, feeling sad and depressed.

As she walked back down the hallway toward the stairs, her heart stuttered as she saw Auggie turn the corner. She felt herself suck in a hard breath. He looked—stunning. He'd clearly come from the gym and had on black track pants and a gray t-shirt with black sneakers. He was moving forward at a brisk pace with his cane swinging a steady path before him. He looked so serious; so in charge. Annie felt herself smiling as she rushed ahead to meet him.

"Auggie." She exclaimed as he neared.

Auggie stopped abruptly and pulled his cane up against his body. For a second he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him, but then he smelled it…grapefruit.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

Annie stopped short of touching him. It was such a strange feeling to hold back from touching someone that you loved so desperately. "I came to see you." She answered, embarrassed.

Auggie seemed to ponder her response and Annie was beginning to wonder whether he'd turn her away in person as he'd done on the phone so many times.

"Come in." He answered.

She watched as he moved forward carefully and regained the rhythm he'd had before she stopped him. He stepped forward to his door and carefully inserted a key. He moved aside and gestured for her to follow him.

"My brother's away for a few days at a medical conference in San Diego."

"I didn't know your brother was a doctor?" She asked as she watched him stow his cane and then remove his shoes.

"He's a virologist. Not exactly a great fit for someone with obsessive compulsive disorder. Would you mind taking off your shoes? Scott will freak out if he spots a germ."

Annie followed his lead and tucked her shoes against the wall on the designated mat along with her bag and then followed him into the kitchen where he got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Water?" He asked her.

"Wha—oh, no. I'm okay. Thanks."

"Do you mind if I grab a quick shower? I was in the gym—"

"No, please. Go ahead."

Auggie smiled at her and then turned and headed out of the small, but modern kitchen and down the hall opposite the door. She watched him run one hand along the wall and stop at the third door on the left and then enter.

Now that she was alone in the space, she felt like an intruder. Auggie seemed—happy. It wasn't what she was expecting, but she was thrilled nonetheless. He'd been fine on the phone. In fact, he'd been more than fine; hence her frequent requests to visit him. She reminded him that they were still friends and she missed him. He's always sounded chagrinned, but still dodged her requests. Annie wandered around the sleek and modern apartment. It looked like it was the show model for the building. Modern wood cabinetry with glass tile backsplash and solid surface countertops. The living room had a fireplace built into one wall that was in the shape of a long rectangle and sat flush against the wall; no hearth or mantle. It was like a museum with no photos or personal items anywhere.

Annie heard the water shut off as she finished taking in the gorgeous view of the city from the floor to ceiling windows that made up an entire wall.

Auggie dressed quickly in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. He was still in total disbelief that she was standing in the living room at this very moment. He returned to the bathroom to quickly comb his hair and brush his teeth. He replaced his toothbrush and realized his hands were shaking. He held on to both sides of the sink and tried to calm his racing heart. This was Annie, he reminded himself. Maybe that was the problem, she meant everything to him and having her here…seeing him…seeing everything was too much. He wasn't ready yet.

He emerged from his room and stopped; listening for her.

"This apartment is fabulous." She spoke from near the fireplace.

Auggie moved slowly toward her. "Yeah. Scott's been great, but I need to get out of his hair soon. A one-bedroom just opened up on the 12th floor, so I'll be moving in there soon."

"What?"

Auggie didn't understand the disappointment in her voice. "Well, I can't stay here forever."

"I just thought…."

Auggie walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge and then returned to the living room. "Here."

Annie gratefully took one and drank deeply to cover the swell of sadness in her chest.

"You're not coming back to DC." She said flatly.

Auggie sat down and exhaled. "Why would I?" Didn't she realize that it killed him to give up his old life, but what were his options? At least here he had family, the Hines center, and now a new apartment in a building with every amenity he could want…it had an indoor pool, gym, concierge, hell it even had a dry cleaner.

"I didn't know…" she trailed off. God, this was hard. She wanted the very best for him and if it made him feel happy and safe to be here, than that's where he should be.

"I'm glad you're doing well." She reached out and put her hand on his knee.

Auggie felt his body jolt with the contact. Even though the denim of his jeans, it felt like instant heat. Part of him wanted to jump up and move away from her and the other part wanted to touch her too.

Annie felt him jump when she touched his knee. She didn't know if she'd done something wrong. She hadn't asked him before doing that, and she wondered if that was a misstep. It was exactly the thing she feared…doing the wrong thing, saying the wrong thing…

She pulled her hand away slowly and reached for her beer.

"How's work?" He asked.

"Fine. Better now that the mess with Epstein is over." She waited. "I really appreciated your help with that."

"It's nothing." He got up and paced to the breakfast bar in the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

Annie was momentarily stunned by the abrupt change in the conversation. "Um, sure." She started to rise, but then Auggie walked to a phone in the kitchen and pushed a button.

"Yeah, hi Pablo. I wanted to order—what's that? Yeah, the usual. Thanks." He replaced the phone but stayed in the kitchen with the breakfast bar between them.

"Pizza okay?"

"Sure. You're on a first name basis with the pizza guy?" she said as she slid into a chair on the opposite side of the bar.

"No. That was the concierge desk."

"Fancy."

"Yeah."

"Expensive." She said more to herself than Auggie.

"Well, I have a nice settlement from the government. I think I can handle the pizza." He answered with a bite in his voice.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah? How did you mean it?" He answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Annie felt nervous, but then realized his anger was only a mask. She'd touched a nerve. Well good, she thought. He needed it.

"I think this place has everything you could ever need, Auggie, but is it enough? You look like a caged tiger here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're keeping yourself in ridiculously good shape, for one. You look great, by the way."

If she'd expected him to blush, or say 'thank you' she was sorely mistaken. Instead, with his jaw set, he turned his back to her and retrieved plates from the cabinet.

"Auggie—"

"Just leave it, Walker."

"No."

"No? What do you want from me?" He asked; frustration clear.

"I want you. I want you to come home to me."

Now he stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes, trying to maintain his composure. "I'm not that person anymore."

"You are."

He opened his eyes and looked in her direction. "Really?" He asked; disbelief in his voice.

"Auggie…I didn't mean it like that…" she stumbled over her words. "I just meant that there's more than this—"

Whatever response he'd been about to come up with had been silenced by the ringing of the doorbell. Auggie had never felt such relief in his life. Whatever argument he'd had, she'd countered. It was exhausting him and cutting way to close to the bone for his liking. He'd buried the old Auggie Anderson four months ago. He was dead and gone. The person that was left behind may be just a shell of the former man, but that was too damn bad. This was all that was left.

They ate mostly in silence, chatting about nothing that mattered. Annie felt as if each bite of pizza was sawdust going down her throat. Every single thing about this moment…this day….this year… was wrong. Here she was, sitting across from the person that mattered most in her life; a person that was in the middle of what some people would consider their worst nightmare come true, and they were talking about nothing.

She pushed aside her plate after managing to get down only half a slice. Annie watched as Auggie tilted his head to the side; listening.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really."

Now Auggie pushed his plate aside too. They sat at the breakfast bar, face to face. He had his hands on his knees and was looking almost directly at her.

"Auggie—"

"Don't."

"You know, you keep interrupting me before I have a chance to get anything out." She laughed nervously.

"If it's some kind of pep talk, I really don't want to hear it."

Annie pondered what she'd been planning to say, and it did sound like some kind of lame pep talk. "The truth is…I just want to talk to you." She finished softly.

The sadness in her voice undid him. This was Annie. From the beginning she had never sugar coated anything. It was a disservice to her now to assume she'd trod out the same drivel everyone else in his life did.

"I'm sorry. I know this hasn't been easy on you either." He said.

"I miss you." She shrugged her shoulders. If she was being honest, that was exactly the reason she came. She ached for him. Her hands wanted to touch him, her eyes wanted to see him, and her body wanted be with him. The loneliness in her heart was palpable.

"It's probably better for both of us if we don't do this again."

"Why?" She whispered. She knew a tear was running down her cheek, but she didn't care.

"Why?" He laughed bitterly.

She didn't answer, but she did respond. Annie slowly rose from her seat on the high top bar stool and stood in front of him in between his knees. She saw his deep intake of breath and the dilation in his eyes and felt her confidence rise. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it ran up his taut arm, to his shoulder and then around the back of his head and into his hair.

Annie moved slowly, giving him the chance to halt their encounter at any moment, but he didn't. She let her other arm move in a similar fashion until her hands were linked behind his head. She watched as he closed his eyes. He seemed frozen; unwilling to yield to her, but unwilling to push her away. Finally, she leaned forward, tilted her head slightly to the right and touched her lips to his.

_**A/N: A quick note to say that I borrowed several lines from actual episodes of Covert Affairs. I fully acknowledge this and do not claim them as my own. Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Auggie woke up completely disoriented. It was pitch black and he could hear someone breathing next to him. He forced himself not to hyperventilate as he assessed the situation. Finally, after a few seconds, it all came flooding back to him. _Annie_.

She was the person breathing quietly next to him in bed. Now that he focused, he could discern that she was still sleeping by her long, even breaths. Also, there was the ever present, but subtle, scent of grapefruit that swirled around her like his own personal beacon. Before the explosion he'd found her scent sweet and intriguing. Now, it was downright seductive.

The events of last night came flooding back to him…one minute she was kissing him and then next minute he had his hands all over her. He'd felt his cheeks heat at the memory. He'd wanted to possess her with every sense available to him. His body had betrayed his mind and he'd taken what she'd so willingly given. Not that he wasn't grateful. He was. Even now, at god-knows-what o'clock in the morning, he smiled as he thought of her flushed skin pressed against his.

Auggie quietly slid out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing his jeans off the floor as he went. At least he wouldn't wake her by turning on lights. He located his watch in the kitchen drawer where he'd tossed it the day after his mother had given it to him. At the time, he couldn't read braille and had zero desire to learn. Now, his skills were coming along, albeit slowly. He opened the crystal and felt the hands and the dots. Two thirty? Well, it was something close to that. He sat at the counter wondering what to do now. He'd cherished his night with Annie, but now it was over and he needed to go back to living like a…what had she called it? _A caged tiger._

It wasn't a sound that woke her. In fact, it was the absence of sound. Usually she slept lightly, but she'd been completely out of it when he left the bed, apparently. She pulled the sheet up around her and looked around the darkened room for her clothes. She located Auggie's t-shirt and slipped it on, as she made her way silently out of the room and down the hallway.

She found him sitting at the counter in the kitchen. His bare back was facing her and she had an impulse to run her fingers over his tattoo. Everything about Auggie Anderson was a contradiction, and she had always felt the war within him, but now, trapped as he was, it was prominent.

"Couldn't sleep?" He spoke without turning around.

She wasn't surprised that he knew she was there. "You left."

Now he swiveled around to face her.

"I…" What was he planning to say? That he was disoriented by having her in his bed? That he woke up terrified, yet again? The truth was embarrassing and made him feel like a child afraid of the dark. "Yeah."

Annie crossed her arms over her chest. Here they were, facing off in the middle of the night; he only in jeans and she only in a thin t-shirt, and yet they were both still covered in armor. She walked up to him and touched his hand. He immediately grabbed hers and held tight.

"Well, it's the middle of the night and we're both up. What do you want to do?" She asked.

He smiled, "I have no idea."

"I forgot." She released his hand and paced quickly back to the door where her suitcase was located. He could hear her unzipping and rezipping it. "I brought you something."

Auggie felt a little sick. She was going to hand him something and he was going to have to open it and then run his hands all over it to figure out what the hell it was. He didn't want to do that in front of her. He was about to refuse on the pretense that gifts weren't necessary when she thrust something into his hand.

"They're headphones. Bang & Olufsen. Stainless steel color." She said softly.

Auggie was completely overwhelmed by her thoughtfulness. Not only did she describe the gift and skip over the need for clumsy fumbling and guesswork, it was actually a gift that he really liked. These weren't cheap either, he knew.

"I'm….wow, thank you." He said as let his fingers slide over the headband and earphones. "These are great."

Annie didn't say anything more about the headphones or what they were for, and for that, he was grateful. It seemed people liked to give him disability aids cloaked as gifts. He was expected to be thankful for them and he tried to be gracious, but it was hard. He knew he needed these things, but it only underscored that everyone saw him as _blind_ first, and as _Auggie_ second. Would that ever change? He truly doubted it. But this was different. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but it just was. He put the new headphones carefully down on the counter and turned to Annie.

"Thanks, Walker."

She felt herself blush. She'd made him genuinely smile and it made her feel like she'd won the lottery. She walked forward and touched his shoulder. He reached for her and felt the soft cotton of his discarded t-shirt.

"I see you found my shirt."

"Well, I couldn't find my own clothes, and I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I don't." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her small waist and gently lifted her off her feet.

She extricated herself from his arms a moment later, but stayed close. She stared at his face; at all the hard planes and sharp angles…and at his eyes. Once so alive and mischievous, now they were only a little less so. She raised her hand and put it on the side of his face; feeling the slight stubble on his cheek.

"Auggie—"she whispered.

His only response was a raised eyebrow.

"I love you." She let her hand travel around the back of his neck and into the soft hair at the back of his head.

He dropped his head. "Annie." He exhaled. He was afraid this would happen. He had no right to sleep with her. He knew her feelings. She'd made them clear a number of times; but so had he.

"Why can't we be together?" She pulled her hand away from him.

"I don't…."

"Do you even want to?" Her voice was now edged with bitterness. "Maybe I'm making a fool of myself here."

"This conversation can only end badly. Why do this to ourselves?" He heard his own tone growing bitter.

"Why do this? What do you mean _why_?" She grabbed his hands in hers. "Because I love you and I know you love me."

"There's nowhere for this to go!" He pulled away from her. "How exactly would this work, Annie? You jet around the world on missions and occasionally pop in to Chicago to hear about my latest accomplishment at blind school!" He was breathing hard and feeling too exposed. He hated that he'd just blurted out his fears, but it was out there. Now, at least she could face the facts and move on.

She moved to him and practically knocked him over with the force of her body against his. His arms moved instinctively around her and felt the shuddering of her crying. Finally, she quieted down and he pulled her gently away from him, but held her still by the shoulders.

"Why does it have to be all or nothing?" Her voice trembled. "Why can't we try?"

He released her and walked to the glass wall that looked out upon the darkened city. He stood there a while, wondering why she was pushing so hard. Didn't she know what the problem was? Did he actually have to spell it out for her?

"I'm blind, Annie." He said, still facing the glass.

"I…Auggie—"

"Do you get that? Do you understand even a fraction of what that means? Have you thought about what a life with me would be like now?"

She didn't like the flat tone of his voice. He'd gone inside himself again. The words were painful and intended to inflict pain, but the emotions were safely tucked behind his wall again.

She walked up and stood next to him without touching him. She too waited before responding. Finally, she took a deep breath and said the only thing she could. "Maybe I don't get it, Auggie. Maybe I don't know much about living with a blind person. But I can learn. I want to learn because I want you." She paused and tried to steady her voice. "But if you don't want me….if you really don't want me, then I'll go."

He turned to face her. She could see the torment in his face…and the despair. She hadn't come here to deliver an ultimatum. She didn't want to hurt him any more than he'd already been hurt.

"Just think about it, Auggie. Before you throw us away." She touched his arm as she walked past him and back into the bedroom. A few minutes later, she emerged, once again fully clothed.

"I'm gonna head back to my hotel." She said softly.

"Annie—"

"It's okay. Really. I think we need some space." She said as she moved to the door. She paused with her hand on the door handle.

"I'm sorry." He spoke from the hallway behind her.

She didn't turn around. She was afraid if she did, she wouldn't have the courage to leave. "It's okay."

Auggie heard the quiet opening and closing of the door, and then she was gone. He stood alone in the empty hallway with only the lingering scent of her perfume left behind.

xXx

He tried to go back to sleep, but found himself tossing and turning all night. No matter how he tried to block out her voice, it seemed to penetrate his subconscious…

_Maybe I don't know much about living with a blind person…._

Well, that was ironic, he thought, because neither did he. If he thought Scott could shed light on it, he would've asked him, but Scott was forever wrapped up in his work…or his OCD. Auggie laughed when Scott tried to subtly ask him to clean his cane whenever he came home.

"You put that thing down everywhere."

"Um, so?"

"Auggie, there are literally millions of germs on contact surfaces…not to mention whatever the tip makes contact with…"

"You mean, like obstacles?" He asked drolly, trying to hint at the absurdity of the conversation.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm talking about! Now, I'm putting a case of antiseptic wipes by the door…"

Auggie had tuned the man out after that. He really didn't have any reason to use his cane inside the apartment anyway, but the idea of cleaning his cane tip with a moist towelette every day made him chuckle.

Auggie sobered as he tried to imagine living with Annie…the way he was now. His brain automatically transported him back to his apartment in DC where he knew where everything was. He loved that place and it gave him a stab of pain to know that the familiarity of it would be forever altered. He could walk back in that door, but it would be in the dark. No matter which way he went, it would always be dark.

He shook his head as he shuffled to the coffee maker. No matter what he eventually decided, he knew he wasn't ready to leave Chicago. He had a lot left to learn. He'd only been half-assing it when it came to braille. He knew the basics but it was slow going. He much preferred screen reader technology, but he didn't like having to depend on it. He'd been avoiding his computer too. Except for the very rudimentary function of checking his email, he'd barely touched the thing. He'd been a virtuoso and his computer had been his violin, but he hadn't had the heart to dive back in using adaptive tech. It just felt….fake somehow. But now, well maybe it was time to start.

He walked back into his bedroom and pushed the button on the clock; another gift, he thought wryly.

"_Six forty three."_ The voice chirped. Well, at least that was a more decent hour. He grabbed his cell phone and was a little surprised when he felt it instantly vibrate in his hand.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I hope I didn't wake you—"

"No, I was up actually. Look, Annie—"

"I only called to tell you that I've been called back to DC."

"Oh—"

"I'm actually boarding my flight right now."

"Is everything okay?"

"Not sure. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yup."

"Auggie—"

"We'll talk later. Safe flight, Walker." He disconnected the call and put the phone back down. Well, that was that. She was on her way back into the fray. His fingers twitched with the desire to get on his computer and discover the details of what she working on. He actually swung his head around in a momentary lapse of memory, looking for his encrypted laptop. Auggie laughed at himself. He wasn't sure if that was a result of being distracted or the lingering effects of the injury to his brain.

Either way, he reminded himself he wasn't going anywhere…not even virtually.


	8. Chapter 8

They'd talked on the phone a few times, but it had been a month since she'd last seen him. Once again, she'd made a spontaneous decision. She'd finished her paperwork at Langley and drove to directly to the airport, grabbing the first flight to Chicago. She's learned to trust her instincts, even though at this moment, as she walked down his hallway on the twelfth floor, she felt the return of butterflies in her stomach. They'd left things….in limbo. Now, as she walked towards his door, she was surprised to find it open.

"So this is your new place….?" she said from the open doorway.

Auggie stopped midstride with box in hand. "You really like to show up unannounced, huh?" He smiled, as he quickly put the box down and walked toward the door.

"Technically, I did text you that I would be in town." She entered the apartment and watched his uncertainty as how to greet her. She decided to throw caution to the wind and wrap her arms around his neck. She felt his arms go around her back and was pleased, but when he lowered his head into the crook of her neck, she knew coming here had been the right decision.

"That was four days ago."

"Things got…messy." She pulled away from him and watched him frown. "I'll tell you about it over dinner."

"Staying for dinner, are we?"

"Yeah. I've been up for almost forty eight hours and spent the last three on a plane with at least eight screaming babies. You're buying me dinner and beer. Lots of beer."

"Deal." He smiled. "Come in." He gestured forward and Annie walked into an apartment that was similar to his brother Scott's but the layout was reversed. Annie walked to the wall of windows that looked out onto Lake Michigan.

"Nice place." She said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. It was clear that he was staying in Chicago; at least for now.

"Thanks." He said as he picked up the box again and moved it to the bedroom. "It's a little smaller than Scott's. One bedroom, but I don't need a lot of space."

"Do you need any help?" She followed him into the bedroom. There, a queen sized bed sat on a low platform with a headboard that looked like a stunning piece of art. It was made of dark wood, with abstract carvings of rings and lines and shapes. Annie moved directly to it and ran her hand along the panel.

"Wow. This is beautiful."

"Alexandra did that. My second oldest brother's wife. She's a sculptor."

"Did she make this for you?"

He laughed as he made his way around the bed and stood next to her. He reached out and touched it. "No, it was a piece she was working on when I mentioned I was shopping for some new furniture. She asked if she could turn the piece into a headboard."

"It's amazing."

Auggie stepped back and returned to the box he'd deposited on the bed. He reached in and pulled out a jumble of electronics and cables.

"Running tech ops from your bedroom?" She joked.

He chuckled. "Not exactly. Just a few of my pet projects." He answered cryptically. Annie wanted to ask more questions, but didn't want to risk ruining the flirty mood they both seemed to be in.

"So." She exhaled, smiling.

"You're starving? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" He laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go grab a burger."

Auggie felt momentarily adrift. He hadn't really been 'out' with anyone except his brother Scott, who'd become (obsessively) adept at sighted guides and seemed to have a sixth sense about handling Auggie's needs without drama. Now, he didn't know what to expect.

The look on his face was enough for her to know exactly what he was thinking. He'd have to trust her. She'd have to guide him. She walked over to him and touched his arm. "I read about this place in the guide book on the plane. It's an Irish pub called Lizzie McNeill's. It's close."

"Yeah, I know it." He said with his jaw tight. Annie watched as he walked over to the closet and retrieved a dark brown leather jacket and his cane. She followed him as he opened the door to the hallway and gestured for her to precede him out. He pulled the door shut and turned to face her. But before he could speak, she did something that totally stunned him. She bumped the back of his hand with her own. She watched him tilt his head in wonder. He didn't say anything, but slowly ran his hand up her arm until he gripped it right above her elbow.

She exhaled, trying to hide her nervousness as she began to move them forward with Auggie just a half pace behind her. They made it down the hallway and around the corner to the bank of elevators. Here, Annie pushed the button for the lobby.

She looked over at his profile. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were fixed somewhere to the left. She could see the tension in his muscles and wanted to do something…anything to relieve it.

"You're not the only one taking classes." She said as the elevator bell rang and she moved forward. She was rewarded with his quick laugh.

"Well played, Walker."

"Thanks." She wanted to tell him more. She wanted to let him know all about the time she'd spent with her new friend, Victor, an instructor at the Columbia Lighthouse for the Blind. She'd gone early Saturday morning last weekend and spent a better part of the day learning. Victor had been teaching there for more than thirty years. He'd been tough, but sweet as he gave her a crash course in the basics. After Victor had demonstrated the sighted lead technique to her, he made her practice on several 'old timers' as he like to call them. Three old men, all with various levels of eye disease were more than eager to have Annie practice on them. By the end of the day, she'd exchanged phone numbers with her new friends and promised to join them for their next bridge game.

They exited the lobby doors and once again Auggie slipped his hand up her arm and held on just above her elbow. She noticed his kept his cane open, but kept it slightly across his body. No one at the Lighthouse had done that, but then again, they'd been inside.

"It's on Water Street. We just need to go to the corner and turn left. Then it's about a block and a half. It'll be on the right." He said.

"Okay." Annie followed his directions and walked them at a steady pace. She didn't try to talk to him while they walked. Judging from his grip on her arm, he was feeling as tense as she was. Annie tried not to look at all the people that passed them as they walked, but every single person stared at him. If he could feel their eyes on him, he gave no indication, but Annie felt close to tears by the time they arrived.

Annie found the restaurant easily enough and got them a table for two in the back. Before he sat, Auggie quickly disassembled his cane and put it on the table. Then he took his seat and turned to Annie.

"Well, that was an adventure." He smirked.

She slowly exhaled to relieve her own tension. "We'll get better at it."

She watched his face change from playful to serious in a flash. She knew she'd overstepped but thankfully the waitress was walking up to the table to take their order.

"Hello. The name's Colleen. Can I bring you both something to drink?" She asked in a beautiful Irish lilt.

"How about a pitcher of Harp?" Auggie gestured to Annie to see if she agreed.

"Sounds perfect. And I'm going to order a burger too. Medium, please."

"Certainly. And for you sir?"

"Um, burger sounds good. Same."

"I'll be right along with your drinks." She said by way of parting.

"Now that's one language I'll never master."

"I think they speak English in Ireland, Walker."

She playfully punched him in the arm. "Gaelic, duh." She laughed and watched that trademark smirk. "It's just too hard. Only a native can do it."

"Don't look at me. You're the language savant."

"Don't feel left out. You definitely have certain 'savant-like' qualities too." She laughed.

"Oh?"

"Well, I don't know what you're doing with that mess of electronic guts I saw in your apartment, but I know it's gotta be something not exactly legal." She stage-whispered.

"Why Miss Walker…I hope you're not implying I'm not an upstanding citizen."

The waitress dropped off the pitcher and two glasses. She poured for them and then left. Annie slid Auggie's glass until it bumped the back of his hand. He again raised an eyebrow.

"You're full of fun tricks, huh?"

"Well, if _you're_ not gonna teach me, then I have to go elsewhere." She answered in a musical voice, laughing.

"What else did you learn?" He asked in a more serious voice as he sipped his beer.

Annie felt suddenly afraid that she'd revealed too much. She'd told Victor all about Auggie. Victor had let her speak, uninterrupted. When she was finally through, he shook his head. When Annie had asked him what was wrong, he replied that while her actions were admirable, she needed to give him time. Victor was stunned that he was only four months post injury. They'd sat on the front steps before she left that day and Victor had given her a good dose of what Auggie's life was like now.

"He's drowning, girl. He's kicking for the surface hard, but he's still going down." That had brought tears to her eyes immediately. He gave her a good-natured pat on the back.

"He sounds tough."

Annie let out a watery laugh. "He is."

"He'll be okay."

"I know. I just—"

"Just what?" He smiled at her knowingly. "You just want him to be the same? To be back to the old 'Auggie'?"

Annie looked at the man, surprised that she was so transparent.

"He's not ever going to be that again. You gotta let go of what's gone, kiddo."

She hugged Victor and thanked him. She left that day feeling grounded by Victor's words, but also with a renewed sense of hope.

Now, as she turned to answer Auggie's question, she decided to go with an abbreviated version of the truth. "I learned a few things. There's more to go, still."

"So." He said.

"So." She answered.

"I'm glad you're here." He leaned forward and again seemed to make direct eye contact with her.

"Me too."

He smiled and laid his hand on the table palm-side up. He was rewarded a second later when she placed her hand in his. Soon after, the burgers arrived and they ate in companionable silence.

xXx

Walking home, he had a déjà vu moment of all the nights he'd walked her home from Allen's. She was still guiding him of course, but she was leaning into him and he realized he still felt like a man with her. So many times since he'd lost his sight, he'd felt like a child. Learning basic living skills at the hands of his instructors, and the well-meaning but overly cautious treatment by his parents had contributed to that, but now, here with Annie, he felt like he was at least fifty percent of the partnership. Maybe it was only an illusion, but for now, he'd just relax and enjoy it.

Annie waited while Auggie opened the door to his apartment and then seemed to deflate like a balloon. Whatever stores of energy she'd tapped into were beyond empty and now she was exhausted.

"I should go." She said as she leaned on the door jam and watched him stow his cane and keys on the entryway table. At her suggestion, he turned and faced her; puzzled.

"You should stay." He said authoritatively. He held out his hand and when she put her hand in his, he pulled her forward and slung his arm around her shoulders. He guided her to his bedroom and gently pushed her until she sat on the bed.

He moved to the huge walk in closet and opened a drawer in the built-in dresser. He returned to her carrying the very same long-sleeve t-shirt that she'd worn after they'd made love.

"You can wear this." He held it out to her. She was completely overwhelmed by the gesture. She knew Auggie well and knew that he hadn't grabbed this particular shirt by accident. She took it from him and waited.

"Go wash up. There's an extra toothbrush in the drawer to the left of the sink."

Still, she didn't move. Auggie waited to hear sounds of her movement and was puzzled when there was only silence. Finally, he moved his hand into the space below him until he made contact with her shoulder. He sat down next to her.

"You okay?"

She leaned on his shoulder. "I'm so tired, Auggie."

Her voice was so sad; so broken. He knew she was speaking about a lot more than this last mission. Had he done this to her? He told her once that he understood none of this was easy on her, but had he meant it? He'd been so locked in his personal hell that he wasn't sure he'd even heard her before.

"I'm so sorry." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I pushed you away."

Now she picked her head up off his shoulder and looked at him. She'd never heard his voice like that—so raw, so honest.

"What are you saying?"

He ran his hands up until he was cradling her head in his hands. "I'm saying….let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

The early morning light pulled her from sleep. She turned her head to the side, checking on Auggie. He was on his side, facing her, eyes open.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He responded; voice still rough from sleep.

"Thanks for letting me stay." She said softly and watched his mouth twitch as he fought a smile.

"I don't think you were any condition to go anywhere last night."

That wasn't exactly the response she was hoping for, but it would have to do for now. Despite Auggie's declaration that they should try and make a go of it, he was still a locked vault when it came to his emotions and thoughts.

"I didn't bring anything with me." She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the haze from her brain. "I just walked onto the plane with the clothes on my back."

Auggie adjusted so that he was leaning on one elbow. "Maybe you should pick up a few things to leave here when you visit."

Annie nodded, but said nothing. She was afraid her voice would betray her, but to hear him talk of 'visiting' rather than living together broke her heart all over again. She lived in DC and that was that. She couldn't leave the CIA. She was still considered a rookie and just starting to pick up some momentum. It was her dream and she'd never wanted to be anything else since she was old to enough to understand what it meant to work for the Central Intelligence Agency.

"Annie?"

"Yeah? Sorry. I was…"

"A million miles away? We never got around to talking about your mission last night."

"No...I mean, yeah we didn't."

Now Auggie nodded, but said nothing. "I'm going to make coffee." He said as he flipped the covers back and got up. She watched as he made his way into the dark closet and put on a t-shirt and black sweats over his boxers. He moved differently now. Everything he did had a precise measured count to it. He let his hand trail along the wall to the doorway and then out the door to the hallway.

She swallowed remembering the easy way he used to move around his old apartment in DC. He'd bound up the stairs or hop up on the kitchen counter effortlessly. He always seemed to be in one of two modes: extreme activity, or absolute concentration. She'd never known anyone like Auggie. He was a study in contrast.

She went into the bathroom to freshen up. Again in here, things were very tidy. He'd been neat before, she remembered, but now it was for a different purpose. She looked around the modern and stylish bathroom, searching for changes to indicate a blind person used this bathroom, but saw none. Well, most of the items in a bathroom didn't really need to be labeled, she supposed. She thought about herself and wondered how on earth a blind woman would be able to put on make-up or style her hair. Annie reached out and touched an electric razor that was plugged into a charger. She didn't remember him using an electric razor before. She blew out a long, slow breath. This was uncharted territory. She wished she had a road map, or something…anything to help her. It seemed Auggie might be the only one that could, but she couldn't talk to him about this stuff yet. Maybe someday this would all be a nonissue. Maybe someday this would be normal. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and wondered how many times Auggie had stood here, knowing his reflection was lost to him forever. She shook her head to clear the emotions. If they were going to try and figure out a new life, she needed to pull it together. She splashed water on her face and then walked out of the bathroom.

Annie yawned as she entered the kitchen and saw Auggie waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"It takes longer when you stare at it." She said and then was instantly horrified. "Shit. I didn't—"She cursed herself. Well, it took her about 1.5 seconds to put her foot in her mouth. Great job, Annie, she thought.

She looked up at him to see him with his arms crossed over his chest, but a smirk on his face. She let herself relax a tiny bit.

"I'm still half asleep—"

"Relax. It's okay."

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from the back. "I think I'm gonna make a lot of mistakes."

"Well, for one, I don't think that's true. Remember Walker, I've seen you in action. You're a quick study. And secondly, I think I'll make a ton more than you."

At that moment, the coffee maker beeped. Annie released him and stepped back so that he could pour two cups. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and held her breath as he filled the cups up without overflowing them. She went into the fridge to find the milk.

"You only have half & half."

"Yeah." He responded. "I didn't know you were coming, remember? Next time I'll get almond milk." He winked at her.

She smiled. "Thanks." She slid one of the mugs over and put in a tiny dot of milk and then slid the container over until it touched the back of his hand. She forced herself to turn away from staring at him and walked to the huge windows that showed off a gorgeous view of Lake Michigan.

Auggie prepared his own coffee and then tried to steady his nerves. Here she was, in the bright light of day, living with him. He wanted to be honest and open with her, but still it killed him for her to see him fumbling and unsure. Thank god she'd been in the bathroom when he dropped his pill in the kitchen and had to resort to the 'grid pattern' search method to find it. He certainly didn't want her to watch him do that and he most definitely didn't want her to know he was taking medication for depression. Anyway, he was hoping to be done with those pills soon.

He walked to the couch and carefully put his coffee mug down on the side table and then grabbed the remote to turn on the tv.

"Where are all your jazz albums?" She said suddenly.

"What?"

"Are they still in DC?"

"Yeah." Auggie swallowed. He'd been actively avoiding thinking about his apartment in DC.

"Don't you want them? I can bring them here."

"I have digital copies of everything. It's fine for now."

Annie walked to the couch and sat down next to him. "Okay."

"So how long can you stay?" He asked, trying to appear casual.

She put her hand on his knee. "Trying to get rid of me already?"

He heard the laughter in her voice and smiled. "Not yet."

Annie took a deep breath. "Actually, I can't stay long. I need to fly home tomorrow morning."

"So soon?"

She exhaled, deciding whether or not to read him in. "I have an—assignment."

Auggie didn't like the sound of her voice. "What's the assignment?"

"I'm infiltrating a suspected bio-terrorist organization. I'm going dark."

Now he felt like he was being punched in the gut. "For how long?"

"Hopefully not more than a few weeks."

"Do you know where?"

"It's in DC. I've been working my new NOC for a while to prepare. They've been vetting me for weeks. The meet's scheduled for next Tuesday."

"What's your cover?"

"Customs official."

Auggie sat back and let his head rest on the cushion. "Who's your handler on this?"

"I'm liaising with an ATF agent."

"No one from Langley?"

"Just check-ins with Joan when I can."

"Annie, that's dangerous."

"I know. I can handle it."

Auggie was silent. He knew Annie was skilled, but she was also young and still prone to impulsive decisions.

"You think I'm in over my head?"

Auggie was pulled from his thoughts. "No, it's not that."

"Then?"

"I'd just feel better if you had a handler."

"They'll be monitoring me the whole time, Auggie. I can't have any tech on me."

"What about burner cells?"

She laughed, "Don't you think that'd be a little suspicious? I'm supposed to be a wide-eyed newbie at the customs office."

"I just want someone watching your back."

"I thought you might say that—"

"Maybe you should take me advice then."

He felt her get up from the couch. He could hear her rummaging in the bedroom. "About that—"she called as she walked back into the living room.

Annie took a deep breath and sat back down. "I brought something for you. It's from Joan. It's a flash drive." She took his hand and laid the small USB drive in his palm.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with it?"

"Read it. Assess the information. Report the risks."

"Annie—"

"You don't have to—"

"I'd love to help. Believe me, I would. But I can't. What if…" he trailed off.

"This isn't about living skills, or braille, or your cane, or whatever. This is about a mission. She wanted your opinion and so do I."

"This is _your_ mission?" He asked, stunned.

"Yeah."

"I need you, Auggie."

"You have me." He exhaled as he turned the drive over in his hand. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." She exhaled as she sat back against the cushions, relieved.

"Wait a second…..you got on an airplane with a highly sensitive drive full of classified documents?" He asked with that impish gleam in his eye that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"I got on an airplane with a drive full of pictures of my cat." She answered innocently and had him laughing. "It needs an algorithm to decode."

"And which one would that be?"

"Joan said you'd know."

Auggie rolled his eyes. He knew exactly which one Joan was alluding to. "You two are putting a lot of pressure on the guy with significant brain damage."

Auggie felt Annie's hand running through his hair and then a moment later, her body in his lap. She kissed him slowly and seductively and then wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, seeming to hold on for dear life. He gently pulled her arms away from his neck and put a hand on her cheek, feeling the wetness of tears.

"Hey, hey." He said softly. "What's wrong?"

"You're alive." She answered, voice shaking. "You're alive."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks for your help with this." She said as she put her hand on top on his as they sat side by side on the park bench overlooking Lake Michigan.

"No problem." He tilted his head as he answered.

She looked up at his profile. God, he looked the same. Sometimes she actually wondered if he could see something. The way he'd turn or move his head…it was so familiar. It was like two people sharing one body. The old and new Auggie battling for dominance. She'd watched him all day as they drove around picking up various pieces of electronic equipment that he needed. He'd joked that there was no Blind Best Buy for a one-stop shop. Instead, they'd been to Hines, then to the Chicago CIA field office, and then to a friend of a friend's that Auggie had met in rehab that had access to something he apparently needed.

He'd dealt so easily with people and for that, she was so grateful. His self-deprecating humor coupled with a blind joke seemed to put others at ease almost immediately, but still she saw past that. The rock hard set of his jaw, or the vice-like grip on his cane, or sometimes her arm belayed that casual charm. He didn't want to talk about his feelings. That was true before and it was even more so now. But was that okay, she wondered. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. The sun was setting now and soon she'd be on a plane back to DC and away from here.

"So, any words of wisdom before I start?"

"Nah. You seem ready, based on everything you've told me."

"I am. I guess I'm a little nervous about the deep cover."

"You need to conduct yourself as if your being watched and monitored at all times."

"I know."

"They'll bug your phone, definitely. Check yourself for trackers too."

"I should let them track me though."

"Yeah. Don't tip 'um off."

She knew all this already, but it made her feel better to run it through with Auggie.

"I wish we could be in contact."

"It's too dangerous." He replied immediately and had her smiling. Once a spy...

"I know. I wasn't realistically suggesting it. I'm just saying I'll miss you."

He dropped his head and smiled; chagrinned. "I'll miss you too." He squeezed her hand. "This has been…nice."

"Nice?" She laughed.

He turned again to face the lake. Talking about his feelings had never come easily, but now it seemed even more difficult. He wished he could see her face just to gage her expressions. The pain of knowing he'd never see her face again was so overwhelming that he immediately diverted his thoughts. He'd said it was 'nice.' He wished he could tell her what was in his heart; that being with her was like getting a little piece of his life back and when she left in the morning, she'd be taking that piece with her.

"I'm just happy to help." He said, hoping she'd understand.

"I know this is a big risk for me…this mission. It'd be a huge 'get.'"

"You can do it, Annie." He didn't like the new tone that had cropped up into her voice.

"Let's just say I'm not unaware of why I was brought up from the farm early. I served a purpose then and I feel like I have to prove to them all over again that I'm worth keeping around."

Auggie felt stunned. He'd known very little about the Ben Mercer debacle, but didn't realize she'd been pulled from the farm for the express purpose of flushing him out. "They wouldn't have—"

"Oh really?" She laughed.

Auggie smiled. At least she was laughing about it. It was a hell of thing to have the agency use you like that. "They would've kicked you out if you hadn't proven yourself."

"You mean, there are always new ways they can use you?"

"Don't you want that?" He asked, seriously.

Annie watched the sun play on the water as she thought about her answer. A few months ago she would've said yes without question. But now, she sat next to the man that she loved beyond explanation who was forever changed because of his dedication to the CIA.

As usual, Auggie seemed to follow her train of thought. "How much is too much, right? How much of yourself to you have to give—_do you have to lose_—to serve the greater good?"

Annie leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees. Hearing the conviction in his voice gave her strength. Despite everything that happened to him, he was stalwart in his beliefs and that gave her the motivation to continue. He was her north star and when she faltered, she knew he'd set her back on course.

"I won't ask you if it was worth it. I don't even know if I want to hear the answer."

Auggie put his hand on her back and felt her rib cage slowly expand and contract with each breath. "You know the risks going in. You know you might not make it out alive. You accept that."

"But—"

He chuckled. "I'm not saying I'm happy with the outcome."

She laughed too, breaking the tension. In the course of the day, something had shifted between them. There was a new gravity to their relationship…a grounding of sorts. Maybe when you strip away everything and there's nothing left but the most basic element, you figure out if it's worth it or not.

"I really love you." She swiveled on the bench and tucked on leg under the other. She watched his mouth twitch as he fought a grin.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

xXx

An hour later, they sat at the countertop bar in Auggie's apartment eating burritos from the Mexican restaurant around the corner. She couldn't help but watch him and the new way he did everything now. She wondered if she'd ever stop comparing 'before' and 'after.'

"I can actually feel you watching me, you know." He said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Sorry."

Now he turned and faced her. "Despite our pledge to make a go of this, we haven't actually spent much time together since…" he gestured with a casual wave to his eyes.

"I know." She answered softly.

"I've been…uncomfortable around you." He reached for his beer and took a swig.

Annie could tell these words were not coming easily for him and she held her breath, hoping he'd continue.

"It's hard—to relearn things—things that you used to be able to do without thought…" he shook his head. "Anyway, I've been….uncomfortable." He repeated.

Annie felt undone by his brutal honesty. She didn't know what inspired him to speak so candidly, but felt like right now she was holding this fragile moment in her hand like a butterfly.

"Just be yourself." She said, immediately regretting the lameness.

"I'm trying to figure out who that is, actually."

"No—"she exhaled. "No, I meant—"

"S'okay." He reached out and put his hand on her knee.

"My niece Chloe broke her arm last year." She watched Auggie frown at the sudden topic change. "It was a bad break. There was nerve damage. Anyway, when the cast came off and the pins holding the joint together finally came out, it was hard—"

"What happened?"

" No one knew how much or if she'd ever regain full function. My point is…she didn't care if she struggled to use her arm. She didn't care if people watched her. She didn't notice…she'd compensate with her good arm. It took almost a full year for it to completely heal." Annie exhaled, relieved to have gotten the story out. She looked up into Auggie's face and was dismayed to see him frowning.

"Annie—you do realize this is permanent, right?"

She was horrified that he thought that was the point of the story. "No. That's not what I meant. God, sometimes my stories really go sideways." She watched him crack a smile. "My point is this: let go of what's gone." She could hear Victor's words echoing in her head.

"Let go, huh?"

"Just be."

"Sounds like a Nike slogan."

She knew he was trying for levity, and maybe for now, she'd said enough. He was the one that had to 'walk the walk' after all.

"Too much?" She laughed.

He held up his hand with his index finger and thumb demonstrating that indeed, she had gone overboard, just a little. He stood up and collected their plates and loaded them in the dishwasher. Again, she was transfixed on his movements. He'd use the back of his hand against various counters or pieces of furniture to check his placement in the room. He walked in straight lines and made ninety degree turns; never curving.

"So, what time's this flight tomorrow morning?"

"6:45."

He checked his watch. "Well, that gives us about seven hours 'til you have to leave."

"Yep."

"What would you like to do now?" He could barely contain the smirk.

"I have no idea. What about you?" she answered in a breathless voice, hoping to get a reaction. She watched that smirk drop off his face instantly and felt pleased. "I suppose we could go to bed…"

"I like where your head is at." He came around the counter and held out his hand. She held on and let him pull her into the bedroom.

xXx

"Auggie. I've been waiting for your call." Joan answered.

"You didn't have to embed a secret message in the drive, Joan. You could've just called or emailed like a normal person."

"Well, that would've only accomplished one goal. I clearly had two."

"Yes, your secret message test."

"And you passed it."

"Do I get a gold star?"

"You get an assignment."

Now, Auggie's playful tone slipped. "As what?"

"Auggie—I don't have to time to dance around this, so I'll just say it straight out—"

"I'd prefer that."

"Obviously going back into the field is out of the question, but your experience and expertise are valuable to us. I want you working in my department as a mission handler."

Auggie felt the breath go out of his lungs. He never considered working for the CIA again in his lifetime. His heart swelled for a moment with sheer joy at still being valuable and needed. But as a handler? He didn't know if he could sit on the sidelines while the real operatives did all the heavy lifting.

"Field operatives have short careers, Auggie. You know that." She said as if she'd read his mind. "Granted, yours was shorter than most, but it's not the kind of work associated with longevity."

"So, you're saying don't bemoan the fact that I'm out of the game when I can still be a coach?" He answered, somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm the coach." She deadpanned.

Auggie laughed out loud. "In all seriousness Joan, I'm not ready yet. I still need to complete some training here in Illinois."

"Then get it done, Auggie. I won't wait forever."

Jesus, she was tough, he thought. "Okay…and Joan…thank you."

"I'll expect a call with your thoughts regarding Annie's mission."

"I'm already working on it. Let me know if anything goes sideways."

"We'll do." She responded before hanging up.

Auggie put his cell back in his pocket and walked a few steps in a daze before he remembered not to lose track of where he was in his apartment. He wished he could call Annie to tell her the news. What would this mean for them? How would this work?

xXx

A few days later, Auggie's cell rang with Joan's unique ring tone. From the instant he touched the phone, he knew, in his gut, it was bad news. He felt his throat go dry as he tried to push the words out of his mouth.

"What happened Joan?"

"There's no reason to panic yet."

"Where is she?"

"She's gone. We can't find her."


	11. Chapter 11

Twenty four hours later and there was still nothing. Auggie paced his apartment, trying to rack his brain for anything that could help her. The problem was that the file Joan sent, although coded, was still heavily redacted and he didn't have all the intel. The only way to get in front of this was to be inside Langley. He was more than willing to go there and try and help, but the most immediate problem was that he still wasn't medically cleared to fly.

He sat down on the couch and blew out a frustrated breath. Maybe he could get Scott to drive him…or he could take a train… He was just about to book a ticket on Amtrak when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"We've got her, Auggie." Joan's voice sounded in his ear.

"What the hell happened?"

"She was compromised."

"Is she….is she okay?"

"They expect her to make a full recovery."

"Recovery? Joan—"

"Auggie, that's all I can say right now."

Auggie bit back the words. He knew protocol and knew his personal cell wasn't a secure line. "I'll call you back."

Auggie moved as quickly around the apartment as possible gathering up his shoes, cane and jacket. He headed downstairs and through the lobby.

"Auggie!" Pablo spoke from the front desk. "Heading out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He answered, clearly a bit concerned about the newly blinded young man heading out alone.

Auggie could hear the concern in Pablo's voice. It irritated him, but he couldn't blame him. After all, he'd gotten lost in the massive lobby a few times. He'd been out alone several times now, but it still made his hands shake and his palms sweat. As Auggie passed through the front door, he realized that perhaps having a full service building that kept tabs on him might not be the best idea in the future.

Auggie squared up with the sidewalk and proceeded forward down the street. He wanted to go as quickly as possible and get back to Joan, but he was forced to focus and concentrate on the computerized voice in his ear coming from his phone as he moved down the block.

"_You have reached your destination_."

Auggie exhaled, relieved. He reached out and located the door handle to the corner convenience store and entered. Thankfully, he'd been here several times with Scott and also a few times alone.

"Excuse me?" He called out.

"Auggie!" An older voice with an Indian accent responded. "Come, come."

"Hi Raj. I just need to get a phone today." Auggie moved towards the counter.

"We have several."

"The cheapest is fine."

Auggie felt the plastic 'clam shell' casing touching his hand. "Yeah. This'll do."

"21.84 with tax."

Auggie carefully pulled a twenty and two ones from his wallet and laid them on the counter and then held his hand out for the change.

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed the phone and headed to the door.

"You're welcome. Come again."

Auggie smiled at the man's parting greeting. It was always the same. "I will Raj." He held up a hand as he stepped through the door and back into the street.

Auggie retraced his steps and made it back into the lobby of his apartment building. Thankfully, he could hear Pablo engaged in an animated discussion with another tenant about baseball and was able to slip into an awaiting elevator without too many eyes on him, he hoped.

Once inside his apartment, he visibly sagged against the door. God, that was hard. Was it always going to be so hard? He shook off those thoughts for now as he charged forward and laid the phone on the counter. He'd opened these cases and enabled phones like this dozens of times. He clenched his hands into fists and again pushed away the frustration as he began to work.

Pleasantly surprised that it took him only about twice as long as it would have a few months ago, he refocused as he dialed Joan's direct office line.

"Joan Campbell."

"It's Auggie."

"I'll call you back." She responded as she immediately disconnected the call.

Auggie sat holding the phone for a few seconds before hearing it ring.

"Okay, tell me Joan. What the hell happened?"

"We don't know yet." She said with a combination of sadness and disappointment in her voice.

"What are her injuries?"

"According to the toxicologist, she was drugged. She was found on the bank of the Potomac near Little Island."

"What?" Auggie felt the air push out of his lungs.

"The ATF agent she was working with turned up a day later and half a mile further south. Dead."

"Jesus Christ." Cold fear gripped his heart. "What's Annie's take on it?"

"Nothing yet. She hasn't regained consciousness. She was in the water a long time, Auggie."

Auggie pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back the tide of emotions. "Where is she?"

"Undisclosed. We've got a guard on her. She's safe."

"Okay."

"Auggie, I'll be in touch the minute I hear something. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." He heard the phone go dead and sat heavily on the couch.

xXx

Two days later, Auggie finally got the call he'd been waiting for. "Auggie—I have someone here that wants to talk to you." Joan said.

Auggie gripped the phone hard. "Annie?"

"Hi." Her weak voice whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What—Are you—"

"Auggie." Joan had reclaimed the phone. "She's very weak. They'll be time for questions later." She spoke firmly, reminding him once again to curb the chatter until they could establish a protected protocol.

"Yeah. Okay."

"In the meantime, she needs a place to stay."

Auggie felt hope flare in his heart. "How…. Can she….."

"She's being discharged tomorrow and I'm putting her on a plane to you as soon as we leave the hospital."

"Is that safe? Is she…"

"She's cleared. I'll send all instructions."

Auggie held the phone away from his ear, as the line went dead. Joan never was one for goodbyes, he remembered.

Annie would be here tomorrow. And she was going to recuperate here? Was that a good idea?

xXx

The next day, Auggie stood nervously at the main lobby in the airport waiting for Annie to come through the secure section. He assumed she'd spot him, but he worried that this trip would be too taxing for her. He had reserved a car and the driver was standing by at the curb. Auggie could hear the increase in pedestrian traffic and was hopeful that this was Annie's flight deplaning.

"Auggie."

He was startled to hear Joan's voice.

"Joan. What—"

"I wanted to make sure she made it here safely."

Auggie was about to speak, but then he felt Annie's small hand on his arm. "Hi." She whispered. He bent down and kissed the side of her cheek. She smelled like the hospital and chemicals and he hated it. He couldn't wait to get her home and take care of her.

"Let's take this reunion back to your place and I'll fill you in." Joan said.

xXx

Auggie left Annie asleep in his bed and came out of the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. He walked to the living room and listened for Joan, but heard nothing.

"Joan?"

"Sorry. I was facing the window."

Auggie was touched that she would automatically let him know her location. He'd been in contact with her several times since the explosion, but this was the first time they were face to face. He'd thought about this day a million times. How it would be…would she act differently around him….would they ever get back to their easy banter….Well, it seemed Annie's crisis allowed them to skip over all the awkwardness and get down to business.

"Would you like something? Coffee? Tea?"

"No. I'm fine. I need to be back in DC tonight, so I don't have much time."

"Okay. Well, let's sit." He gestured to the living room and walked carefully to the couch and sat.

"It was the ATF agent. He blew her cover."

"How?" He asked, incredulous.

"He visited her at the customs office. The men watching her tailed him and made him as an agent."

"Do they know Annie is CIA?"

"We can't be sure. Annie doesn't think so. I agree with her because if they did-"

"She'd be dead." Auggie finished.

"Why would he do something so stupid?" Auggie sat back and crossed his leg so that his right ankle rested on his left knee.

"We don't know. His bosses aren't talking and Annie can't remember."

"Maybe he was trying to pass her some intel…something that couldn't wait."

"That's no excuse for breaking protocol." She fired back, impassioned.

"And now he's dead."

"Yes."

"What happens with her mission?"

"Well, if Annie's cover isn't blown, we can try and put her back in play."

"That's too dangerous. If they made the ATF agent, then it's likely they made her—"

"Not necessarily."

"Joan—"

"We need to know what Annie knows."

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Her memory is impaired. The doctors said she may remember more in the days to come."

"Hence your stashing her here." He replied.

Joan waited and pondered. She'd been watching Auggie since she stepped off the plane. He seemed good, but she was used to looking at more than the surface. "Can you handle this? Please be honest because I can bring in someone else…"

"I can handle it, Joan. It's Annie." He finished; voice rough.

Now Joan covered his hand with her own. "It's good to have you back."

"I'm not sure this is 'back' but thanks."

"It is. And you're welcome." With that, she patted his hand and stood. "Now, here's a new encrypted cell phone and your laptop from Langley."

Auggie heard her put a case down on the counter.

"You have a new expense account to purchase any additional equipment you might need. Don't go crazy. I still have to justify my budget."

Auggie laughed. "Okay."

"I'll be in touch."

Auggie heard her footsteps as she retreated to the entryway and then the sound of the door closing behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Annie stood in the open concept living room watching Auggie asleep on the couch. He looked so relaxed; so peaceful. It was only an illusion, she knew. She'd seen him go from deep sleep to awake and alert in seconds. She possessed that skill now too, and she wondered if there would ever be such a thing as slow waking now. She suspected that once acquired, it was a skill you possessed for life.

She wished she could wake him gently, but she knew the minute she touched him, or he heard her, he'd snap to alertness. She'd fallen asleep in his bed after she and Joan had arrived and had apparently slept through the night.

"Auggie." She called softly as she sat on the round coffee table in front of the couch. As she suspected, his eyes opened wide immediately and he sat up, rubbing his face. She watched his dexterous fingers check the time on his wristwatch.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. You didn't have to sleep out here."

"I didn't want to disturb you. You need to rest."

"I feel like I've been asleep for a year." She tried for humor, but found his face set in a grim mask. She reached out and touched his arm. "I'm okay."

"What the hell happened, Annie?" He hadn't meant for his words to be so harsh but he'd been up half the night studying the data which included a grisly EMT and ER report. When he felt the muscles in her hand jump, he realized he came on too strong. "I mean…"

She pulled her hand away and walked to the windows. "I can't remember anything. I don't know."

Auggie got up and stretched out his stiff back. "I'm gonna grab a shower." He didn't wait for her response as he made his way back into the bedroom and to the bathroom. She was holding back and he didn't know why.

Annie heard the clipped tone in Auggie's voice and knew she'd set off some kind of spy radar in him. She walked into the kitchen and began hunting for teabags. She'd been warned to keep her diet very simple and avoid caffeine, alcohol or other drugs until she'd recovered. Right now her head was pounding. She opened and closed various cabinets, but only saw coffee. She realized her hands were shaking. She decided water might be best for the moment. She sat down on the couch to slowly drink her water and try and piece together the last couple of days.

She had big black holes in her memory and she wanted to try and put the pieces together first before talking about with Auggie. She was afraid that if she shared the information, his input would influence her memory. She needed to be clear about what was a real memory and what was a suggestion.

"Annie?"

She swung her head around and felt nausea roll in her stomach. She put her head down into her hands. "Yeah."

Auggie moved toward her with one hand extended. The sound of her voice alarmed him. He moved forward until he heard her rapid, shallow breathing. She still smelled of the hospital; bleach, antiseptic, and commercial soap. He reached out and touched her head. She seemed to have her head bent down. He let his hand slide down to her cheek and felt the clamminess of her skin.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

She nodded, knowing he'd be able to feel her response. "Just queasy."

Auggie crouched down beside where she sat on the couch. "You should eat something."

"No, I don't think—"

"Something plain. How about toast?" He stood up and moved to the kitchen.

"M'kay." She responded. She didn't want to act like a baby or refuse his kind offer, but she was worried she wouldn't be able to keep it down.

As if reading her thoughts as he came back to her with the toast, he said, "just a few bites. It'll work. Promise."

xXx

An hour later, Annie was feeling decidedly more like herself. The toast had worked wonders and the shower was miraculous. She scrubbed every inch of her body with Auggie's soap and finally exited when Auggie threatened to turn off the breaker to the hot water heater.

"I'm out, I'm out." She laughed as she searched in the bag Joan had packed for her for something to wear.

"I was worried you'd overheat in there. There's enough steam in this room to peel wallpaper."

"Good thing you don't have wallpaper then." She fired back and heard him laughing.

"Just remember to take it easy, okay."

She looked up at him from where she sat on the side of the bed putting on her socks. He was framed in the doorway with the light from the hall casting him in shadow. He had on jeans and a faded Henley shirt. He stood there with his hands thrust deep into his front pockets; leaning on the doorframe.

Something ignited in her as she wound her wet hair into a messy bun and secured it with a barrette. She stood up and crossed the room until she was standing in front of him.

"You smell like me." He observed.

Annie didn't respond, except to put her hands on his hard chest and run them up to his shoulders. She could feel him take a deep breath.

"Walker?" He asked, with one eyebrow raised. "Not that I don't want to…but you are literally one day out of the hospital." He ran his hands up her arms and to her shoulders.

"Sorry." She shook her head. "I'm all over the place."

Auggie couldn't agree with that statement more. One minute she was shutting down and dodging his questions and the next she was trying to seduce him. Well, she'd been through a trauma. He needed to give her time and space to work through it, he thought wryly at the familiar ring to those words, except this time he was not on the receiving end.

"Come on. Let's go sit." He held out his hand until he felt hers and walked them out to the living room where he sat her down.

Auggie sat down in the corner of the couch and was surprised and strangely touched when she lay down on the couch and put her head in his lap. He felt so protective of her, even though he'd seen for himself that she was capable and smart in the field—but coming close to losing her was…. He swallowed hard and het his hand rest on her wet hair.

They were both silent a long time with only the sounds of a baseball game on TV interrupting the solitude. Auggie was half-listening to her breathing and expecting her to doze, but she never did. Finally, he was going to suggest they have lunch when she began speaking. At first, he wanted to answer her, but then he realized she was talking aloud, rather than to him.

"I think he knew me. Up until I saw his face, I had no idea who the other agent was. We had code names. I was Riverside and he was Lakefront. He…came to the office. I saw him and he saw me—and he said my name….not my NOC."

_Shit_, Auggie thought. _She was blown_.

"I still can't place him. I can't even really see him in my mind. Maybe there's surveillance tape I can look at."

Auggie wanted to interject that they already knew exactly who he was when he washed up in the river, but he kept silent.

"I don't think he knew it was me-I mean, that it was my mission. He looked surprised…." She trailed off.

Auggie pondered her words. He made a mental note to run the ATF agent's background against Annie's and see if the two had ever crossed paths before this mission. He suspected they had, even if Annie couldn't remember.

"The next thing I remember is waking up in an ambulance."

"You were in the Potomac." He said flatly, trying not to picture Annie on the banks of the river, cold and near death.

"I know. Joan told me."

"You don't remember how you got there?"

"No. Nothing." She said softly as she examined the puncture wounds on her arm from whatever drug they'd used to knock her out.

She sat up and swiveled so that she faced him. "Auggie, do you think they knew I was CIA?"

"I think that's the assumption we need to go on. If they overheard Barrows call you by your name—"

"Barrows?"

"The ATF agent."

Annie frowned in concentration. "I don't know anyone…" she drifted off.

"Annie?"

"Kenneth Barrows?"

Auggie felt a mist of dread float into the room. "Yeah."

"He was at The Farm when I was there….but he washed out. I think on the second day." She answered distantly as she tried to pull the memory out of her head.

"What a mess."

"I remember looking up from my desk—and thinking 'shit.'" She laughed a little. "Then I thought I needed to call you—ask you what to do." She dropped her head, embarrassed by her inexperience.

"Annie—"

"What would you have done?"

Auggie exhaled and tried to put himself in Annie's shoes. He'd never been blown before. Sure, he'd come close, but he had a sixth sense about these things—well, he used to.

"I don't know. I guess I would've assessed if the mission needed to be aborted after Barrows identified you."

"I wish I could remember." She said, frustrated.

"I have a few holes in my memory too. Don't worry. You might get it back."

She looked up at him. "Did you ever get it back? Your memory?"

Instantly, Auggie was transported back to Baghdad and the smell of the sand mixed with the acrid burning of fuel. "Some." He answered.

"Do you want to remember?" She asked softly.

"Not much point to it, really."

Annie could see the tension return to his jaw. "What _do_ you remember?"

He exhaled; long and slow through his nose and closed his eyes. "Just pain, really. Like my head was being blown apart."

Annie knew she shouldn't have asked the question and now that she had an answer, she could feel the emotion swelling inside her as she thought of him lying there—injured…almost dead.

Auggie knew she was crying and knew she was trying to hide it. "I'm here though. I'm okay."

Annie reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "Yeah?"

He smiled at her. "Well, a little banged up."

She let out a watery laugh and then settled back down with her head on his lap. Auggie listened to the game until it was over. Annie didn't utter another word during the last five innings, but still she was awake. Finally, he needed to stretch and use the bathroom.

"Mind if I get up for a sec?"

She moved silently off of him. She watched him walk away and then headed again to the windows and studied the lake. It gave her comfort and peace to see the water. She'd been thinking all during the game and finally came to her decision.

She turned as he reentered the room. He heard her move, of course and paused before sitting back down.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I should go back to The Farm."

He hadn't expected her to say that. "Why?"

"Maybe I'm not ready."

"Just because one mission went sideways—"

"It's not that one mission went bad, Auggie. It's that I didn't know what to do."

He exhaled and walked toward her. "Annie, there's been plenty of times I winged it. There's no manual for what we do…I mean, what field operatives do."

Annie heard him catch himself and it hurt her heart. The cruelty of it all was that he was infinitely better at this job than she was, yet he was sidelined permanently.

"Well, I think more training couldn't hurt. What if that happens again?"

"More training's not the answer. More experience is."

"That agent is dead—"

"Don't say it's because of you. He's the one that blew your cover and the whole damn operation. I'm sorry he's dead, but he almost got you killed along with him."

Annie was quiet as Auggie ran out of steam. She turned back to the window.

"Annie?"

She swiveled back around and saw him walking toward her with his hand extended. She quickly grabbed it and pulled him to her.

"You like this spot, huh?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her from the back.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't believe I'm actually here and we're together but now I'm in the middle of this mess…"

"You'll be okay."

"What should I do?"

"Stay here for a few days and get your feet back under you. Then figure it out from there."

"Yeah. I guess." She paused. "Auggie? Do you think…." She looked up into his dark brown eyes and gathered her courage. "Do you think maybe we've had enough close calls?"

He was confused for a spilt second and then said, "Are you saying you want to quit?"

"I don't want to lose this." She whispered. "I almost lost you. Even when you were…better. We almost lost this, and now…I ended up drugged and almost drowned." She finished and watched him close his eyes.

As much as he'd like to keep her wrapped up in a cocoon here, he knew that wasn't the answer—and so did she.

"I think you need to go back." He said softly and felt her put her head against his chest. "And I think I need to go back too."


	13. Chapter 13

She was crying uncontrollably and infinitely grateful that she was alone. Auggie witnessing her breaking down because _he_ was blind would have set his teeth on edge. He'd handled so much with such dignity and bravery…she was in awe of him on a daily basis and tried to model his behavior back to him. She thought they'd been through the worst of it. Of course there'd be stumbling blocks along the way, she knew. She was prepared, she told herself. So, what happened?

Annie knew that she was lying to herself. She knew exactly what happened. They had been packing up his apartment in preparation for the move back to DC when he'd casually mentioned that he'd sold the corvette. She'd stopped so suddenly that he ran into her in the hallway.

"Annie?" He gently turned her around and moved her to the side so that he could pass with the empty box he was carrying.

"Sorry. You just surprised me."

"I thought about keeping it so you could drive it once in a while, but it's not exactly practical. Better to let a collector deal with it."

He'd said it so calmly, without a hint of emotion, but that had to have been hard.

"When?" She tried to keep emotion out of her voice but failed when he turned to her with one eyebrow raised.

"A few days ago. Mark, from Hines has an uncle that knows someone."

"Oh."

"I just need to drop it off. I was hoping you'd help with that." He turned to her with that adorably charming smile. If he was hiding his emotions, he was doing a damn good job.

"Sure."

xXx

Annie had dutifully done as Auggie had asked. The next day, while he was finishing up the last of the packing, she'd driven to Mark's uncle's place to meet the buyer and hand over the keys. The entire transaction had been smooth and very friendly. She'd shaken hands with the buyer and he promised to take excellent care of the car.

Mark's uncle had driven her back into the city and dropped her off in front of the apartment building. The entire transaction had taken less than an hour.

Now, she stood in front of the imposing, historical structure, feeling sad and a little empty. She'd turned her head to take a last look at the beautiful lake view when something caught her eye. From a distance, she saw him. He was wearing black shorts with a black t-shirt and running with his earbuds in. Annie could feel her heartbeat speeding up in her chest. The dark hair, the familiar gait, the lanky, yet muscular frame.

It was as if time had stopped and gone in reverse. She felt like she was falling and reached out to touch the concrete façade of the building to steady herself.

It wasn't Auggie, of course. It was just a man jogging that looked very similar. And he wasn't blind. _He_ wasn't blind. That man running could see. He'd spend the rest of his life with his sight intact. And Auggie wouldn't.

The grief that she'd been repressing swelled to the surface immediately. She turned around looking for somewhere to go; to flee. Thankfully she had her sunglasses propped on top of her head, so she quickly pulled them down to cover her red, swollen eyes as she ducked into a coffee shop. She walked straight through to the ladies room, which thankfully was only one, small room. She locked the door and leaned against it, trying to compose herself, yet the tears continued to flow.

Finally, she walked to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She stood and looked at her reflection, wondering if she'd ever really considered what life would be like from now on. Could she really do it? She'd never known anyone blind before, but from what she'd read in books and seen on TV, Auggie was already defying all stereotypes. She'd have to take a leap of faith. He was _Auggie_, after all. If he could do this, so could she.

xXx

Auggie didn't want to walk in there. It was the final challenge he realized; the last bit of childlike fantasy that he wasn't really going to be blind forever and if he walked into his apartment in DC, he'd be able to see again.

He stood in the hallway, twisting the top of his cane in his hands, trying to regulate his breathing and gain control of his emotions. It was fear….simple as that. He'd been afraid many times, but he'd always pushed through. That was the difference. But here, now…he felt truly paralyzed.

Annie had been here already getting the place ready, she said. She wanted to come with him. In fact, just about everyone thought it was a bad idea for him to do this by himself, but in the end, it was his life and he was in control. Now, with slightly trembling hands, he unlocked the door and pulled back the heavy metal door.

It was the smell that hit him first. Some unidentifiable mixture of the building materials along with the scents of his own things; detergent, cologne, soap…He stood still in the entryway holding his cane against his body and tried to focus. He knew the layout, of course. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he expected to see it. His body, his brain kept trying to make his eyes see it. He had to force himself not to swing his head around to look into the kitchen.

He walked forward and reached out searching for the credenza. He let his hands run along its surface, feeling the shapes and textures of the various items on top. He'd need to bring in his 'blind man' supplies, he knew. A tray to catch his pocket items like keys, cell phone, etc. His kitchen would need a bit of reorganizing too. He turned to his left and let his cane find the counter. He again let his fingers do the talking as he trailed them along the poured concrete countertops. He'd liked the look of poured concrete, he remembered, but now he realized he appreciated the feel of it too.

Auggie continued exploring the rest of the apartment and tried to dam up the swell of grief as he moved through the remaining rooms. He hadn't wanted to give up this place, but now he wondered if that had been wise.

He was about to make his way to the shelf where he kept his jazz albums when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the hallway outside his door. He smiled involuntarily as he heard them come to a stop in front of his door and then a knock.

"Come in Walker." He called.

Annie slid open the door, not sure what to find. She didn't quite understand why he insisted on coming back here alone. Sometimes it seemed like he wanted to inflict maximum pain on himself. Now, she observed him as he turned to face her.

"Am I too early?"

"No. It's fine."

She watched his hands surreptitiously making their way over the covers of several jazz albums.

"Do you want help?"

Auggie noticed the way she phrased the question and wondered if she'd done that consciously. Want versus need. There were times he definitely needed help…no doubt about it. But want…that was something different entirely.

"I want this place to feel like home." He answered simply, hoping she'd understand.

"Okay."

He walked toward her now, still using his cane despite knowing he probably didn't need it. After all, there'd been plenty of nights he'd gone to the kitchen or the bathroom without any light. But still, he didn't think he could stomach tripping on something in his own apartment.

"I don't want this place to end up looking the Living Skills Labs at Hines, but I do need to label some things."

"Let me guess—the jazz albums first."

He could hear the smile in her voice and involuntarily smiled in return. He knew other matters should be priority, but right now, he wanted those jazz albums labeled.

xXx

Two hours later, Annie was affixing the last of the labels on Blue Train by John Coltrane. Auggie was verifying that it was correct and she was again mesmerized at how his fingers could decipher the information so quickly.

"Coltrane? Blue Train?"

"Yup. That's all of them." She said, trying to inject her voice with a casual note. In truth, this was hard on her too. Granted, not nearly as hard on her as it was him, but still…watching him here, moving around in that careful, precise way she'd grown accustomed to in this space was hard.

Annie felt like the shadow of how he used to be was following them around; taunting them. She wondered if Auggie felt it as strongly as she did.

"When you were here closing the place up, did you move anything?"

"Move? Like what?"

"Knickknacks? Pictures?"

Annie knew Auggie wasn't prone to bouts of sentimentality and she couldn't recall every seeing a framed personal photo anywhere in his apartment.

"No, I didn't move anything. I just cleaned out the fridge, covered the furniture and turned down the heat."

"I had that little strip of photos—remember from the photo booth you pulled me into at the rest stop on I-95?"

Annie swallowed hard. Of course she remembered. That was the first time they'd spent the weekend together. He'd rented a charming little cabin in Maryland. They'd stopped for coffee on the way and as they were leaving, she spotted the Kodak photo booth. In a bout of nostalgia, she'd pulled him and they'd made several goofy faces. As the last frame was about to flash, he'd suddenly turned to her and kissed her passionately.

He'd kept that little strip tucked into the corner of a framed print of Jasper John's _Flag_ in the bedroom. She walked up there now and looked for it. It was missing from the frame, but a quick search of the floor revealed that it had fallen out and under the bed.

"Here." She rushed back to him and put it in his outstretched hand.

Auggie didn't know why he wanted to hold it again. He knew he couldn't see it, but still. He wanted it. He was glad Annie didn't ask why. He simply folded it in half and tucked it in his wallet.

"Now what?" She asked, trying for lightness.

"Maybe the kitchen?"

He made his way over there, focusing on the number of steps and pieces of furniture and their locations. He knew it wouldn't take long to memorize…after all, he'd mastered his old Chicago apartment quickly, but still, it nagged at him that he needed to map a place that was already so very familiar to him.

"What do you want to work on?" Her gentle voice called him back to the present.

"Um, stove first."

xXx

Annie had run though the operation of the stove several times, but she wasn't sure it even mattered. In the entire time she'd known Auggie, he'd never used the stove; at least not in her presence. Now, the microwave was more his style, but unfortunately, it's sleek, touch screen design was proving to be frustrating.

"I think you need a different microwave."

He sighed, visibly annoyed. "Yeah."

"Should we take a break?" She asked, realizing they'd been at it for several hours.

"Sure. I'm hungry. Wanna grab a bite?" He asked.

Annie's mind flashed immediately to the Chinese restaurant around the corner that they'd frequented on a weekly basis before-well, before.

"Feel like Chinese?"

"Sure."

"Take out or eat in?"

"Take out, definitely. But…let's go pick it up, if that's okay with you."

Annie agreed as they gathered what they needed to leave. She realized he wanted to familiarize himself with his surroundings and that included the local businesses on his block. He'd still had a lot of work to do, he'd told her. He'd be taking additional classes at the local VA for the Blind as well as having an instructor come to his home and help him get everything set up.

As Annie placed their orders, Auggie braced himself for an employee to recognize him and ask what had happened, but it never came. He laughed at himself. He and Annie had been in this restaurant at least once a week and always ordered the exact same thing, yet the staff had always acted like they were total strangers. Why should today be any different?

He knew that would not be typical though, and he mentally prepared himself for all the reactions he was sure to receive. Next week he'd be going back to Langley to begin his new job as an Operations Handler. He'd met with Joan once, but it was in her home. She'd wanted to speak privately, she'd said. She needed assurance from him that he felt ready and capable. This could end badly for both of them, especially considering she'd apparently lobbied heavily on his behalf.

In the meantime, he had several tests that needed to be completed this week, including a physical, a psych eval, and polygraph.

"Auggie?"

He realized he'd been zoned out; a dangerous pastime when blind, he realized. Annie had been opening up the containers of food and getting plates. He assumed they'd eat in the living room, like they had so many times, but from what he could tell, she was setting up everything in the kitchen.

"You wanna eat in the kitchen?" He asked as he folded his cane and placed it on the credenza.

"Oh. I just…would it be…easier?"

He felt the flair of anger, but checked it hard. This was going to be a process and he needed to give them both a chance to figure out a new way to be with each other.

"I didn't think about it. I just assumed…" he gestured to the couch.

Annie looked at him and then to the couch. Sure, they could eat there like they had on so many late nights when they'd been too tired to do more than eat and watch TV, but she thought the memory of all those late nights, cozied up in front of Jon Stewart would be painful.

"Come here." He gently commanded and listened as her heels rounded the counter and approached him. He raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder; proud of himself that he'd guessed her location exactly right.

"I know things are different, but a lot of things aren't."

Annie looked around at the apartment, at him, at them. They couldn't pretend. She couldn't pretend.

"Everything's different." She whispered, feeling the moisture behind her eyes and watched his face change.

"I know." He answered softly as he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. "I know."


	14. Chapter 14

_Two years later:_

"Watcha doing?" She asked as she came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat at the kitchen counter working on his laptop.

"Just finishing something up."

"Pizza should be here any second."

"Good. I'm starving." He said as he rose and walked toward the bathroom. Just as he was about to shut the door, a loud knock sounded. "Parker, just grab money out of my wallet. I'll be there in a sec." He said as he closed the door.

A moment later, he emerged to total silence along with the heavenly scent of Luigi's pizza.

"Did you find my wallet?" He asked into the abyss.

"What is this Auggie?" She asked with hurt clear in her voice.

"What?" He responded, alarmed as he moved toward the kitchen. He could hear her moving quickly toward him and then her hand on his arm as she thrust something into his palm.

He didn't have to ask what it was. He knew the minute his fingers touched the worn photo paper. It was the strip of photos of he and Annie from so long ago.

He swallowed hard. He didn't want to explain. Words seemed to be inadequate to describe Annie. What could he say? She was the love of his life—always would be—but they'd decided in the end to let each other go.

"It's from a long time ago."

"Who is she?" Now her voice sounded a little less hurt, but still curious.

"No one you know."

"Are you gonna tell me her name?"

Auggie answered immediately. "No."

"Oh. She's CIA too?" She snapped.

Auggie didn't answer, except to refold the photo strip and put it in his pocket.

"You're looking at the camera in those pictures."

"Yeah. That was from before."

"Did she leave you…because of…"

Auggie felt suddenly protective and defensive of Annie. The mere thought that she'd dump him due to his injury was an insult to her character. "No, she didn't. It just didn't work out."

"Why do you still have her picture?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." Auggie answered truthfully. Obviously he wasn't looking at it, but still he couldn't bring himself to ever throw it away. It was like keeping a little piece of her with him. Even if they'd both decided that they'd be happier apart, he couldn't regret one minute of their time together.

"Do you still love her, Auggie?"

He exhaled slowly. "Come here." He commanded as he sat down on the couch. He heard her follow him and then the weight of her sitting next to him. "I want to be truthful with you."

"I want that too."

"I loved her, Parker. But it's over."

"Does she still love you?"

"It's been over for a long time and we've gone our separate ways."

Parker was silent for a long moment while she contemplated his words. "What if she came back?"

"It wouldn't change anything."

"Okay." She answered as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

xXx

A month later, Auggie walked down the hallway toward the DPD feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Annie was coming home today. Well, truthfully, she'd been stateside for more than a week, but today she was scheduled to finally walk back through those doors after spending almost two years on a deep cover operation.

In the end, it hadn't been a hard decision for her to accept the assignment. They'd been fighting the current since he'd come back from Chicago; adjusting to life _after,_ and it simply hadn't been working. As hard as they tried, they were both unhappy. When the possibility of this mission came up, it was the excuse they needed to bring things to a natural conclusion.

Auggie had spent the time becoming the guru of all things tech. His reputation as the wizard behind the curtain at tech ops gave him pride and a sense of validation. If he'd been brought back as an act of charity or kindness in the beginning, he'd certainly gone on to earn or re-earn his stripes. Now, no one doubted him and it was only the newbies that dared raise an eyebrow when the blind operative was giving them orders.

Annie had a hard time leaving and worried about leaving him behind. The fact that she was so concerned for his well-being was telling to Auggie and he realized that she still saw him as in need of care. He'd gently pushed her to go; assuring her that he had plenty of people he could rely on should he need help.

She'd gone and he'd stayed behind. These two years had been…revelatory. He'd learned more about himself in two years than the previous ten. Most importantly, he'd learned to let go and take life as it came. There was no room in his life for looking back with regret. He'd tried to live by that credo, and mostly had succeeded. Annie was really the only thread left that connected his past so strongly to his present.

Annie's mission was top secret and the communication protocol was very strict. He didn't have access, and even though he could've finagled a way to find out her whereabouts, he didn't. It was one month ago that the rumor mill began churning that a very high level target had been neutralized while attempting to sell classified intel to a foreign enemy and that a dark operative was coming in from the cold.

Auggie was sitting in his glass-walled office with his headphones on; deeply engrossed in the bit of code he was translating when he felt something. He slowly pulled down his headphones and listened. It wasn't a sound so much as a change in the air quality. The whole room had gone eerily silent except for low murmurs and shuffling of feet.

Auggie rose from his desk and stood in the doorway of his office listening. Still, he heard very little until a small, hushed voice from one of the newer agents carried to him. "Who is that?" She asked someone.

"I think that's Annie Walker." The responding voice answered in reverent awe.

Now Auggie could hear a general buzzing begin as conversations about the elite operative picked up. He waited another few seconds and then heard the distinct approach of footsteps. He tilted his head in concentration. If it was Annie, she certainly wasn't wearing her trademark high heels. These footfalls sounded more like boots…heavy boots.

"Hey." She spoke form a few feet away.

Auggie straightened up, surprised. "Hey yourself." He tried to answer casually. "You're back."

"I'm back." She answered, smiling. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. From the minute she'd pulled the glass doors open of the DPD, her eyes had hungrily searched for him. It had taken a moment, but she'd located him in a new office behind a dizzying array of equipment. She's watched him as he stood and walked to his doorway and casually leaned on the frame. He looked unreal. So sexy, so vital. She had to squeeze her hands into fists to stop herself from reaching out and touching him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered automatically. "I'd better go…Joan's waiting."

"Okay." He started to turn back to his desk. "Wanna grab a drink later? Catch up?"

"Allen's, 6:00?"

"Meet you there." He smiled as he returned to his desk and attempted to focus once again on his work.

xXx

Annie sat at a table at Allen's alone waiting for Auggie. She'd checked her watch a dozen times already and now it was approaching 6:30. It was very uncharacteristic for him to be late, but sure enough, a moment later she heard him call good-naturedly to several patrons as he wove his way through the crowd.

"Auggie." She called and watched him turn ninety degrees to his right and walk directly to the table with his cane clearing the way.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up."

"S'okay." She laid her hand on his arm and then removed it quickly. "I already got you a beer. I hope it's not too warm." She slid it across the table until it bumped the back of his hand.

He took a long sip. "It's perfect."

"How are you?" She blurted out and watched his lips twitch as he fought off a grin.

"I'm fine. I'm good, actually." He paused a beat and then continued. "I'm happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I met someone."

Annie let out a slow breath. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Name's Parker Rowlands. She's Billy's little sister."

"Billy from Special Ops?"

Auggie nodded.

"Oh. Good." She said softly. "I mean, I'm happy for you."

"What about you, Annie? What've you been up to, besides becoming a legend at Langley?" He teased.

"Well, I sort of reconnected with someone too. I mean, I didn't expect to ever see him again, but he was assigned to the op with me. He seems to turn up like a bad penny." She laughed a little.

"You're not talking about Mercer?" His voice was suddenly hard.

"It's not like that, Auggie."

"You mean you're not talking about the guy that broke your heart?"

She ignored the sarcasm dripping from his words. "That's water under the bridge. I thought this was about new beginnings."

Auggie leaned back in his chair. Well, who was he to judge. They'd mutually agreed to set each other free. He'd found love again, despite the odds, and he wished the same for Annie. "If you say so."

"I do."

"Well that settles it." He smiled and held up his beer mug. "To new beginnings." He felt her glass tap his and then he drank the rest of his beer in one swallow.

They stayed there for a while, making quiet conversation and catching up. It was only as the night was ending that a feeling of longing stirred in her heart. She watched him unfurl his cane and wait patiently for her to come around the table and offer him her arm. When she'd done so, they proceeded to the exit.

Now, standing on the sidewalk, he turned to face her.

"We're okay, right?"

She swallowed the giant lump in her throat. Looking at him now, she almost couldn't believe he was the same man she'd seen lying in a hospital bed with hope fading that he'd ever regain consciousness. Here he was, alive and thriving.

"We're okay." She said softly, trying to hide her emotions. If they couldn't be happy together, then she'd settle for happy apart.

"Are you coming back into the office tomorrow or are they sending you right back out there?"

"I've got a mountain of paperwork to finish apparently, but then I'll get another assignment."

"Do you like it? Being so far away from here?"

"It's different." She answered finally. She didn't want to tell him the truth that the distance was the only thing that kept her mind from drifting back to him. He pondered her words while holding his cane with two hands on top. She marveled at his skill with the cane now. It was like an extension of his arm and it seemed to move with him seamlessly.

"Do you want a lift home?" she asked.

"No, I'm actually meeting up with—"

"Got it." She interrupted. "I guess I should be glad you said no, 'cause I only have a bike." She smiled as she watched him frown.

"A motorcycle?"

"Yeah. I had one on my mission and I kinda fell in love with it."

"I can picture that." He smiled.

"So, I'll see you later." She said as she nervously shifted her feet.

"Yeah." He answered as he heard her start to walk away. "Hey Walker?" He called.

She closed her eyes and tried to stave off the emotion of hearing his familiar moniker for her. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back."


End file.
